If I Fall
by emorockchick
Summary: Hermione Granger never saw it all coming down on one faithful day. Her boyfriend of four years was cheating on her and her parents were found dead in Australia. With already so much going on in her life, will she be able to deal with a Marriage Law?
1. Chapter 1

If I Fall - A Dramione Fanfiction.

Chapter 1 Two Ghastly Events.

Summary - Hermione Granger never saw it all coming down on one faithful day. Her boyfriend of four years was cheating on her and her parents were found dead in Austrailia. If she thinks this is all, hold on to your hats dearies because your beloved Slytherin Prince has more in store for the Gryffindor Princess. This is a Marraige Fic! Hermione Granger goes though some rough time before the news of Marraige Law is thrust on her. With already so much going on in her life, will she be able to deal with this new situation? Will there be anybody to catch her when she falls? Read and find out.

Disclaimer - I wish I could just own Draco Malfoy but alas, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.

Authors Note - Hello my dear readers! For most of you who have read my fic, 'The Reason' and were expecting a sequel, I am really really really sorry but I will not be writing it. I've always wanted to write a marraige fic so here I am with a new fic. I was just listening to this song 'If I Fall' by Aqualung and I've got few ideas from it. Anyone who hasn't ever heard of the band, you're insane and you should go listen to him right now, that's my command. Kidding! But you should really listen to his songs cause I'm in love with the guy. He has the most soothing voice ever. Helps me relax, really. Anyways on with story...

...

_Swept away_

_By the wonder of it all _

_So amazed _

_Never saw it coming _

_Left me dazed _

_And I don't know where to turn. _

_- If I Fall by Aqualung. _

Hermione Granger was in Australia. She had been in Australia since a week now but no, she wasn't on a vacation. Far from it. Exactly a week ago she had recieved a letter from the Ministry which caused the first turmoil in her life.

**_Dear Miss Granger,_**

**_I have regretfully written this letter to inform you that your parents, Harold and Jane Granger were found dead yesterday in Australia. It seems that Rodolphus Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban and before our Aurors could capture him again, he has already attacked a muggle neigbourhood and killed ten muggles which includes your parents. My only logical assumption is that he did this to seek revenge for his dead wife Bellatrix who was killed by you. This places an immediate threat on you and I will ensure that proper protection is provided to you in this case. _**

**_My deepest condolences to you and you may take two weeks off to deal with the matter._**

**_Minister Shackelbolt._**

_**Minister Of Magi**c._

_Hermione didn't know what to think. She didn't know she would be repayed in such a cruel way for getting rid of the Death Eater scums. This is what happened to good people, everyone or everything ever close to them is always taken away._

_After the great battle, Hermione was offered a job in the International Relations Department which she readily took up. Succeeding that, Hermione went to Australia to lift the memory charm off her parents. She thought she would turn her parents back from Wendell and Monica Wilkins to Harold and Jane Granger and they would be a happy little family again when they went back to London but the outcome was not as she expected. Her parents had been in shock when the memory charm was lifted and they came back to their senses. They felt betrayed and very disappointed. They honestly didn't expect their daughter to trick them magically and make them leave London. London was where their home was, where they worked and where their family was. It's like a part of you is missing or unnamed. They didn't like the fact that they were living a random life for so long and without their information or permission._

_There had been arguing and yelling and tears of frustration. Hermione tried to reason with them that all this had been for their protection but her parents would not consider it and called it a trickery. Her mother said that just because she was a witch didn't give her any authority to involve them in anything magic related. Her father kept reminding her how disappointed he was._

_Never in one million years did Hermione think that her parents would be disappointed in her. She only thought of their safety while placing the charm and the ratioinal part of her forgot to think of the outcome. This incident turned her life upside down when her parents decided that they would continue living in Australia. They said going back to London would just cause more problems in their life. Though she was furious at their decision, her mind screaming at her to plead them to come back, she listened to her heart and without questoning them futher, returned back to London. _

_She thought she should have pleaded with them some more. She should have begged them to come back. Or she shouldn't have been so selfish and returned back to London where her life awaited her. She should have gone to Australia and started a new life there with her parents. But it was too late now. _

_SHOULD. A word that people use only for when in regret. SHOULD. A word used when some things had to be done which were not done. SHOULD. A word if followed in the past could have brought happiness or gain in future. _

_After Hermione broke from her state of shock, she decided to floo to the Ministry, to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department where Ron Weasley worked. She and Ron were dating for four years now, straight after the Great Battle. Aurthur Weasley had set up a job for Ron in as his replacement when he retired. Ron's dream to be a player for the team Chuddley Cannon had remained a dream when after several try out's, he wasn't selected. It had been a huge blow to his ego but after a lot of convincing from Hermione, he accepted his Dad's offer on setting him a job. Even though he had been rubbish with everything Muggle, he quicky caught on and did well for himself. _

_Hermione had gone to find solace in the arms of her boyfriend. She was determined to keep it together till she entered his personal office but the scene which unfolded before her eyes was not something she could take for the second time that day._

_As she opned the door, _

**_Ron was sitting on his chair while his secretary Wendy was sitting on his desk with her legs spread for him, holding on to his shoulders for dear life. One of his hand was under her skirt, rubbing her clit, she assumed, while his other hand was kneading her left breast. Her shirt was already undone and Ron's mouth was firmly attached to her right breast, sucking it through her red lacy bra which left nothing to imagination._**

_Her presence didn't hault them from their activities so Hermione shut the door with a loud bang and was already on her way out to their appartment to collect her things. She decided she would seek refuge from Harry and Ginny Potter at Grimmauld Place till she could fix the broken pieces back in her life. _

_Hermione thought Merlin above was playing a cruel joke on her. This could not be happening for the love of God! Her boyfriend of four years, to whom she lost her virginity could not be sleeping with his secretary. But he was. So now she knew the reason behind the increase in his workload. Hermione Granger was never unsure of herself. She had a height of 5'2 inches, with soft brown curls till her shoulders and dark chocolate eyes. She never considered herself pretty but she thought she was enough to hold her man's attention in a relationship. That's the reason she didn't protest to Ron having a pretty blonde female secretary after his promotion two years ago. That was roughly the time when she had moved in with him in his appartment. Clearly she was not enough for him! She wondered how long had this been going on behind her back. But Ron Weasley had to be out of her life now. Period!_

_Harry wasn't home when she went but Ginny had been her best girlfriend ever. She listened to Hermione talk it out for two straight hours, floo'd Harry immediately after that and promised that Ron Weasley was a dead man. Harry had been so furious that he went and shot Ron with a hex which shrank his precious member for a week. After Harry's return, Ginny went and performed her famous bat boogey hex. For a moment, they both forgot that Ron was a best friend and a brother. They had been livid at him for hurting her. They were also shocked at Ron being unfaithful._

_She really appreciated Harry and Ginny. She didn't know what she would do without them. To deal with her parents death, Harry set up an International portkey to Australia, to hold a funeral and cremate their bodies. Harry and Ginny wanted to come along to support her, but she didn't allow them claiming that this was something that she needed to do on her own. They respected her wishes and sent her off . _

Currently after a week of two ghastly occurence, Hermione was driving to one of the beaches that was closest to her hotel. She didn't think she could bear living in the Granger house in Australia as it would just maker her think of her parents more. It was three in the afternoon but it was dark outside as it was raining. Angry grey clouds pouring away and the chilled foggy atmosphere suited her mood too perfectly. She had decided to spend the two weeks in Australia. She didn't think she could deal going to London so soon. She had been hurt and confused. These two situations had put her in a very depressing place. What's a 21 year old women to do when she finds out that both her parents had been killed and her long term boyfriend had been cheating on her for god knows how long? She cursed Rodolfus. She swore that if she saw that bastard, she would kill him with her two bare hands. She cursed and cried, cried and cursed till she could no more. It went around in a cycle but each cycle has their dry spell.

She reached the beach in next 10 minutes. It was stormy outside and tall waves were roaring away as they hit the shore but no matter, Hermione Granger will do exactly what Hermione Granger came here to do. She had taken up to surfing during the week and learned it enough to go surf on her own. She got her surf board from the roof of her car, put on her wet suit and was ready to surf. It had been her routine from past five days. Though today, Ben, her instructor wasn't present because of the stormy weather, in fact no one was at the beach. Not that she needed any more instructions from her coach because Hermione Granger was a quick learner.

As she took her surf board and went inside the water, she noticed a presence of one more person. Squinting her eyes, she could make out a blonde head surfing away like a pro. She went nearer to the person, to find out if he or she was someone familiar as she knew some of the regurlar surfers at the beach. When she finally came close enough to identify, she couldn't contain her shock, her mouth wide open, gaping like a fish. The blonde head belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Granger", Draco Malfoy said, coming right in front of her, his trademark smirk on his pale face.

...

Author's Note : Read and Review please! I guess that goes without saying but I will still remind you guys. Love it? Hate it? Constructive Criticism is welcomed.

Also please bear with any grammatical error on my part. I have proof read it but I'm still human.

Also for the last part, see the video of If I Fall by Aqualung, you will get the hint of what I was trying to tell you about the atmosphere and surfing.

And, all the girls, I am just dying here. Imagine Draco in a wet suit, surfing with wet blond hair.

I dislike Ron Weasley. I just don't like Ron/Hermione pairing. So if anybody here doesn't like Ron bashing, feel free to discontinue reading.

Anyways college is going to get hectic entire April so I dont know when will I be able to post next. Right now I am home for a couple ofdays so I will try updating the next chapter soon.

P.S - Chocolate Milkshake v/s Strawberry Milkshake ?


	2. Chapter 2

If I Fall - Dramione Fanfiction.

Chapter 2 - Don't Remind Me.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They solely belong to J.K. Rowling. I am making no money out of this.

This is how you remind me

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_- How You Remind Me by Nickleback_.

**Previously**:

_As she took her surf board and went inside the water, she noticed a presence of one more person. Squinting her eyes, she could make out a blonde head surfing away like a pro. She went nearer to the person, to find out if he or she was someone familiar as she knew some of the regurlar surfers at the beach. When she finally came close enough to identify, she couldn't contain her shock, her mouth wide open, gaping like a fish. The blonde head belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy._

_"Hello Granger", Draco Malfoy said, coming right in front of her, his trademark smirk on his pale face._

"Looking good there gaping like a fish. I was almost going to whip my fishing net out and catch you.", Draco said, looking up and down at her while his smirk still in place.

This seemed to have broken Hermione's trance. "Only a ferret like you wouldn't know the difference between a surfer and a fish", she replied rolling her eyes while turning her surf board to the other direction. She would just surf somewhere else, she thought.

Many thoughts seemed to cloud Hermione's mind at once.

_Honestly! The nerve of that git to compare me to a fish!_

_What's Malfoy doing in Australia of all the places anyways?_

_Since when does he know how to surf so well?_

_Why did he have to be here to surf at the exact same as she?_

_Couldn't anybody leave her alone anymore?_

_How dare the ferret insult me?_

Hermione was scowling while rapidly trying to get away from him. Malfoy on the other hand was chasing her as he once more managed to get in front of her and block her path.

"Well that was a pleasent conversation, you little Gryffindor", Draco said haughtily, "What a way to greet your dear old classmate."

"Let's just cut the crap Malfoy. The whole world knows pleasantries are not exactly your forte. So if you will just cut the bullshit", Hermione said quickly throwing him an irritated look. She felt ridiculous talking to him, well arguing, while not so successfully balancing on her surf board. She tried to take a turn and surf back towards the shore but what she didn't expect was to slip from her board while trying to turn it. She fell into the water, her whole body slipping completely underwater before her head came up to the surface, coughing and sputtering water.

Before she could open her eyes, she found a hand, slapping her back, which caused more water to come out of her mouth. She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head slightly to see which third person came here so suddenly to help her. So Ben came today after all she thought. But the logical part of her mind said that wasn't possible because he had already called and cancelled. In her heart she knew it was Malfoy but she was just avoiding the inevitable.

"Are you alright Granger?", Malfoy asked her, his concentration still on slapping her back and get all water out of her.

Hermione was shocked. Did she hear concern in his voice? Concern for her? A mudblood? She scoffed at her own thoughts and quickly tried to move away from him and his hands. She felt herself shiver as and when his hand thumped her over the wet suit. A chill ran down her spine. "Don't be stupid Hermione. It's just a bit of shock and cold water, " she told herself angrily.

"I am fine Malfoy. Don't bother yourself for me. Heaven forbid if anyone sees you getting concerned for someone with the likes of me," Hermione sneered at him before swimming towards her board and laying herself horizontally over it. She would just use her hands and feet and swim towards the shore to prevent any more embarrasing situations in front of the ferret. He would just make more fun of her and call her clumsy.

"Was that a nice thank you I just got from you Granger?" Malfoy said sneering back at her.

"Don't get cocky with me Malfoy. I am not going to take your shit. Not now and not ever." Hermione replied glaring at him. She started swimming towards the shore at a rapid pace while he could just stare at her passing figure.

"How dare he act like there's nothing wrong. How dare he act like we are old buddies instead of enemies." Hermione thought fuming inside. He was the last peson she wanted to have an encounter with while she was still mourning for the losses in her life.

It had started raining very hard by now. The waves were crashing even more violently as they hit the shore, and it had gone from light greyish blue to a dark grey sky almost nearing black. She quickly reached the shore and made a mad dash towards her car.

"Oh why did I have to go against all odds and come here in such a stormy weather and see the last person I ever expected to see." Well luck was never really on her side these days. Funny little word called Luck. It abandons you just when you need it the most. Blame it all on cruel fate! She just had to look at his face and all the bad memories came crashing back. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want any bad memories now. Not now. Please don't remind her.

On the other side, Draco finally snapped out his reverie. He was not done chasing her. He wouldn't let her have the last word, that annoying chit. Merlin, after a week of waiting he was not letting her run away with few hateful sentences. When he reached the shore, he was fully prepared to catch her, jog, hell even run if he had to. But Granger had already managed to get in her car and speed away while Draco stood there dumbstruck.

"Get a drip Draco, Malfoy's never look dumbstruck, that's the Malfoy Rule # 317."

"What a moron", he said to himself, smacking his head. Only if he would have spent less time gawking at her and more time in registring the movements around him, he would have caught her in time. The thing was, he was seeing her for the first time in four years and boy, she had changed way too much. He was expecting a spat of some sort but not the amount of hate that came from every word she spoke. It was like they were in a role reversal. She behaved every bit like him, when he was in school. She spoke hateful words, wasn't bothered by any kind act done for her and she was sneering. All she need was to steal his smirk and she could be his evil twin sister. Draco and Doretta. Oh wait, she needed to have blonde hair too. Nothing a few spells couldn't change. Doretta! Where did he get that name from? He scratched his head a bit and oh, Doretta, that busty blonde from Ravenclaw in the fifth year who did this amazing thing to his balls when...

He chuckled at his own train of thoughts. He needed to have more control over his thoughts if he had to accomplish what he came here to do. Granger was making him do complete opposite of that. She had been quite a looker in their seventh grade but it was a completely different story now, a better one at that. Entering the stage of womanhood suited her. She had filled up quite nicely and acquired all the right curves in all the right places. Her slim figure was well accentuated in the wet suit and well he was a man with hormones. He couldn't help but be distracted a little, he tried to reason with himself.

It started lightening heavily and he cursed himself once more for his thoughts went on a haywire direction again, inspite it raining so hard there. Without musing any further, he apparated to the same hotel where the pretty brunette was headed.

...

**Author's Note** - So this is the end to Chapter 2. I know it's a short chapter but I just wanted to update before I get back to college and I woudn't get to update for long then.

Sorry in advance for any grammatical error.

I got a lot of alerts, favourite author and favourite story. So a biggg thank you for that. But also I'm horribly disappointed with all of you guys who read the story and put it on alert but did not review. Three reviews? I am too sad. If you want the chapters updated faster, I need to get that many reviews. Just review after you read the chapter! It just takes a minute. I won't mind even if it's one word like - good, bad, horrible. Whatever! It will help me see your view point and make it clearer for me as to what to update for the next chapter.

So you will get the next chapter as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this chapter. Call me evil but I do what I have to!

**ASJS** - Thanks for the review. And a cliffy is much needed to hold your attention. Brace yourself for many cliffy's in the future!

**NazChick** - I wish there more positive people around. Thank Youuu!

**Alkeni** - I hope you are happy with the fast update. Keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

If I Fall – Dramione Fanfiction

Chapter 3 – So Alone.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the fabulous Harry Potter characters. The great J.K. Rowling does.

So Alone

_My face against the window pane  
>A tear for every drop of rain<br>I'm living like already I have died  
>Have died<em>

_Emptiness a present past  
>A silent scream to shatter glass<br>I have to go; it's time for me to fly_

_I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<em>

_So Alone – Anna Blue_

**Previously:**

_He chuckled at his own train of thoughts. He needed to have more control over his thoughts if he had to accomplish what he came here to do. Granger was making him do complete opposite of that. She had been quite a looker in their seventh grade but it was a completely different story now, a better one at that. Entering the stage of womanhood suited her. She had filled up quite nicely and acquired all the right curves in all the right places. Her slim figure was well accentuated in the wet suit and well he was a man with hormones. He couldn't help but be distracted a little; he tried to reason with himself._

_It started lightening heavily and he cursed himself once more for his thoughts went on a haywire direction again, in spite it raining so hard there. Without musing any further, he apparated to the same hotel where the pretty brunette was headed._

Hermione reached her hotel and started walking to her room, still in her wet suit. In her anger, she didn't notice the weird stares the hotel staff and other guests were giving her. Not like she bothered about such trivial things in life anymore. Her life was far more complicated and disturbed. Plus, she had just decided she would not let anything or anybody affect her stay. It was her private time of mourning and healing. She was also frustrated with herself because she had made a deal with herself of not letting anybody affect her but one person from her past and she was so perturbed. Granted, that one person wasn't exactly in her buddy list or even her acquaintance list.

She started tearing up her wet suit in her hurry to start packing and be on her way. Where? She didn't know. All she knew was she had to be away from this place, away from Australia before she could bang into Malfoy one more time. She felt restless now and she would be at peace only when she reached somewhere free from anybody that she knew. She didn't want familiar faces. Not till she had enough time to be on her own, to heal and to accept the known faces again.

Hermione removed her suitcase and started manually packing it up with her belongings. She hardly used any magic after her parent's death. She figured since she was healing after their death, she could give them that much. Her parents weren't really happy with her being a witch. They might have accepted her fate, but never really gave up on their dream of their one and only daughter being a successful Dentist and taking over the clinic after their retirement.

While Hermione was brutally dumping her things in her suitcase, she gave a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes for a second. She didn't really have a plan on where she was going if she left this hotel. Her basic idea was to leave this city of Australia - Brisbane. But what after it? Did she want to go to a different city or leave from Australia altogether? She had not quite decided anything and it was unlike Hermione Granger to just pick up her bag and leave for some place unplanned. She decided to let this day pass, decide her next destination, do all the bookings and then leave tomorrow. After all, it's not like Malfoy was going to be in the same hotel was it? Or so she thought.

She decided a hot water bath was in order after surfing and even the weather was cold and stormy outside. She stripped completely and went inside her bathroom. She must have been in her shower only for a minute when it began thundering. Now Hermione had been very afraid of storms and thunders and it just took another minute for her to start crying. For the first time in her life she truly felt alone. It was such a sad feeling, being alone. After her brief period of being alone in the first year at Hogwarts, she had never really felt alone. She used to live with her parents after Graduation and then Ron had asked her to move in with him. She was never without the company of her friends, family or boyfriend. Now it was a completely different story. Her parents were no more and her cheating Boyfriend had been discarded by her. Who did she really have now? Harry and Ginny would always be there but they were married and planning to start a family. They were always wrapped up in each other, not that Hermione blamed them or anything. Before when it used to thunder, somebody was always there to comfort her. In Hogwarts days, Ginny would calm her and even sleep in her dorm room for the night, if she was home, her mother would sleep with her, when she moved in with Ron, and well he would always hold her like his personal teddy bear, thunder or not.

Twenty minutes passed by when the water had gone cold and Hermione's tears stopped mixing up with the water from the shower. She went out, dried herself, put on some sweat pants and a hoodie, and started planning her shift from the city of Brisbane. One hour on her laptop and she had decided that she wanted to go the famous city of Gold Coast in Australia itself. She didn't really want to leave Australia and go elsewhere, after all the purpose was to dodge Malfoy and not tourist excursion. She decided on a hotel, called them and made reservations. She even booked her flight tickets from Brisbane to Gold Coast. Now all she had to do was wait for tomorrow to come.

Another half hour passed but the thundering still continued. Hermione knew she wasn't going to get any sleep till the weather got better. She didn't want to be holed up in her room alone since she got disturbed whenever it thundered. So she decided to change her clothes and go down to the hotel lounge for a couple of drinks. Drinking would help her get a little less paranoid, she hoped and she wouldn't be alone. Till now, she had not felt the need to explore the hotel facilities, except for the room service for ordering food. She did not like eating her meals alone in front of others. It gave others the visible proof of how lonely she was, even if nobody knew her there.

Hermione walked down to the lounge bar and ordered for a scotch. The bar wasn't that busy at 6 in the evening so the bartender whipped up her drink in no time. While Hermione was nursing her drink, Draco Malfoy was watching her from the other end of the lounge. He thanked Merlin she didn't see him here. He figured that if he wanted to talk to her, he would have to let her consumer more alcohol otherwise he would be getting seriously yelled at in front of the spectators. He mentally shuddered at that thought. He only hoped Granger would continue drinking and not be her sensible self tonight.

Draco was consumed in his own thought process while he waited for the Gryffindor Princess to get calm. He was thinking about the reason why he was going through the crazy scheme of his parents. Never in a million years would he think of himself in this current predicament but here he was.

"_Draco darling, sorry I have been late", said the Malfoy patriarch as she kissed her sons cheek, "You Father was the reason for this tardiness."_

"_Nonsense. You shouldn't listen to your mother Draco. If only she could get dressed in time." Lucius Malfoy said while smirking at his wife and patting Draco's shoulder as a way of greeting._

"_I trust you are well Mother. Father." Draco asked and took his seat in the Malfoy family parlor. He was called for tea by his mother to discuss some very important matter along with his father of course._

"_Oh darling we are well but I just wish you would come to meet us more often, I feel like I don't see you enough." Narcissa said, her motherly instincts kicking in._

"_Mother you know how busy I am. I hardly get time to rest and we've been over this a couple of times, correct me if I am wrong." Draco replied sighing._

"_Has Dinky been feeding you properly? Taking care of the house and you?" she asked._

_Before Draco could reply, Lucius cut him off, "If you two are done with your weekly rehearsals, I shall discuss the matter of importance now."_

_Narcissa threw him a look of irritation but left it at that. There were more pressing matters to deal with._

"_So the reason why we have called you is there is going to be a Marriage Law which is to be passed by the Ministry in a span of about 6-8 months. It requires every unmarried Pure Blood to marry a Mud...Muggle Born witch or wizard, between age 18-45 and vice versa." Lucius continued quite disgusted. The fact did not go unnoticed of how he used a cover up for the word Mudblood._

_Draco looked shocked. He had just turned 21 and received his inheritance. He did not want to be a part of this stupid law and marry some muggle born bimbo. He wanted to concentrate on his newly flourishing business and take it higher. He had no time for this bullshit. He wasn't cut out for all this. _

"_Why would they bring out such a stupid law" Draco asked outraged and using some cursed words for which he got reprimanded by Narcissa immediately. _

"_Sorry Mother but you have got to understand my position here. I am not ready for a marriage. I'm too young and I certainly do not want to be marrying a muggle born bimbo with whom I cannot connect." Draco said frustrated with the new information._

"_I know sweetheart but there is no way out of it. At least your father has given you the information before anyone else so that you can prepare for your future." Narcissa said looking at her only son sadly._

"_How sure are you of this law getting passed? It's ridiculous and I am sure it will be met with strong opposition." Draco asked, his mind trying to work on some loophole._

"_It was a suggestion that got was brought up from the Post War Reconstruction Department in the Ministry. The new department is filled with do gooders with no sensibility. It was quite liked by other departments and it is being put up for discussion. Till now, it has not been met with strong criticism. Blasted people think it is going to be a way for people to connect, heal and reproduce. All to filth our magical world with half blood babies. Quite disgusting if I must say." Lucius said menacingly. _

"_Oh hush Lucius. Times have changed now. It would do us good to not judge others because of their blood. After all you know where it landed us up last time. I will not let the family name be put to shame because of your racist views any more. We called Draco to find a solution to this matter and not be a bigot." Narcissa scolded her husband and he glared at her._

"_Well who I am going to marry anyways? I do not know any muggle born who I fancy or am friends with. I am sure as hell not ready to consider someone who I don't know." Draco asked grumbling like a five year. _

"_Dear it's really not up to us to get you out of this Law. If you decide not to marry, your magic will we taken away and we will not let that happen under any consequences. I do have someone in mind though. Since you have some time in hand before the Law is officially declared, I suggest you give her a try." _

"_And who will that be mother?" he asked already dreading the answer._

"_Well the Golden Girl Hermione Granger of course." Narcissa said excitedly with a glimmer in her eyes._

_Draco's mouth was open, looking dumbstruck while Lucius fainted_.

…

**Author's Note** – So this is the end to Chapter 3. I am really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was too swamped up with work and I guiltily admit that I might have forgotten this baby (my story) amidst all the chaos that's my life. I've told you guys it's my final year at the University and it's just too hectic balancing college activities. Plus I have my exams coming in two weeks. In fact I have a presentation tomorrow to work on. But I was just going through my mail and saw some amazing reviews which made me write this chapter. So I chose Fanfiction over work. Yay! I hope you guys are happy. I will definitely try updating a chapter as soon as my exams get over. Promise. There's going to be Hermione Draco interaction next chapter so stay tuned!

**ACDC** – You are going to have to be super patient with this story love. It going to build slowly. Thanks for reviewing.

**playwright82 – **I guess this answers your question. Well somewhat at least. So stay tuned and keep reviewing.

**Alkeni – **That's just the way I am. Distasteful or not. I just write what's on my mind. I don't really expect reviews to pour in because I say so. Well I would call it more of pleading than threatening. Thanks for reviewing anyways.

**NazChick – **I guess this definitely answers your question. My most positive reviewer so far! :)

**Megan Consoer** – Thank you. I will definitely be writing more chapters.

**PumpkinHallow 4814** – There is going to be some angst in this story. Hermione losing out on her parents was a sad part indeed. But it's a part of my plan for this story to move on. Brownie points to you for the cake. Keep reviewing love.


	4. Chapter 4

If I Fall – Dramione Fanfiction.

Chapter 4 – The Encounter.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any characters of Harry Potter Fanfiction. The prestigious J.K. Rowling does.

Let me be close to you  
>And hear what you have to say<br>Whatever I try I can't relieve your pain  
>I know our souls are ashes<br>But please carry on  
>Always joyful and smiling<br>Please go on

_Thalion – The Encounter lyrics._

**Previously:**

"_And who will that be mother?" he asked already dreading the answer._

"_Well the Golden Girl Hermione Granger of course." Narcissa said excitedly with a glimmer in her eyes._

_Draco's mouth was open, looking dumbstruck while Lucius fainted_.

Hermione was on her fifth glass of scotch, drowning away her thoughts and feelings. Just for one night she wanted to get away with the help of alcohol. She knew people resort to alcohol all the time to cope with their sorrows and in turn become the obsessive alcoholics, so she strictly kept herself away from the many types of lucrative liquids. But then the episode with Malfoy and the thunder were both too much for her to handle in such a short span of time.

When Hermione thought about the issues she was facing in her life, she felt it was as similar as going on a roller coaster ride. She got the queasy feeling in her stomach when she looked back in the past, from all the highs and lows that oscillated back and forth her life. Her head always got dizzy from the turns and the jumbled questions. She felt the rush, felt out of breath, the constricted feeling in her chest that made her believe there was nowhere to go, no one to turn to, no place to escape.

Hermione wanted to be numb, to forget what that constricted feeling of being in a trapped situation felt like. She didn't want to feel. She needed those feelings to go away. She could hardly concentrate now, the large amount of alcohol in a couple of hours were taking their toll on her. The feeling of wanting to be numb was being overpowered with the shot of panic that she would never be able to feel alright again. She had forgotten to feel otherwise and it wasn't coming back to her, even with the help of alcohol. She was lost in the tracks of her own mumbo jumbo.

The bartender was eying her with concern. Hermione was staring away into her glass with a faraway, blank look. Two hours had passed and more people had started filling in the lounge area. Music had started playing and there was a constant sound of chatter from the surrounding people who were lounging, but none of these noises were affecting Hermione. It was like nothing or nobody existed and she was in her own personal bubble.

Draco was engaged in a forced conversation with a pretty redhead who had approached him, obviously attracted to his ultra good looks but his attention would constantly waver towards the brunette at the bar. He was hardly paying the redhead any heed, but she kept bubbling away anyways, oblivious to Draco's lack of interest. Hermione's back was turned to him, and so he couldn't make out her expression or body language. He did find it odd that she was sitting in the same position for more or less two hours now.

A stogy Blonde was walking to the bar and as soon as he saw Hermione sitting in the corner of the bar, he went on to approach her with a predatory look on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Draco. His cursed the man, knowing very well what the asshole was hoping to score tonight. He didn't understand why he was getting so affected as he was. He double cursed and made a bee line towards the bar, leaving the redhead behind who huffed noisily and left for her own table with her friends.

Max Stanton, the stogy blonde stood next to Hermione and assessed her. Hermione had still not noticed his presence, on her way to the seventh drink now and a few minutes away from passing out. He put his hands on her knee to get her attention.

"Hello there, Miss uh.." Max trailed off smiling flirtatiously, waiting for Hermione to notice him and give him her name.

Hermione jerked awake from her thought process. Max's hand on her knee shocked her. She hadn't had any human contact in the longest while now and some random guy approaching her and touching her like this sent out bad goose bumps all over her leg. Alcohol had fully taken over her now, making her feel hazy and out of control. It was very unfamiliar feeling for her as she hardly ever got drunk. She blinked rapidly at the unknown man who had come on to her. She was confused. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know who he was or what had he said. She didn't know why he was looking at her expectantly. All she knew was that his unfamiliar touch had disturbed her. She didn't like it. She wished he would just go away. Her head was buzzing, her legs felt like that had a life of their own, and her body felt unfamiliar, uncooperative. She put her head on the counter of the bar, hoping the cool of the marble surface would make her feel better.

Her nonchalant attitude put off Max the unknown blonde who was trying to call her, this time by putting his hand on her shoulder. Before he could do so, Draco came and stopped his hand from going any further.

"Excuse me Mister" Max said annoyingly to Draco.

"I have come to collect my wife you git, so you should do me a favor and make yourself scarce." Draco said with an angry scowl on his face. He sensed something off about this man who had come upon Hermione in such a manner.

"Hey I was just trying to ask if she was alright. You should have known better than to leave your wife alone in her inebriated state." Max said evasively.

"So you touch every married women's knee to get her attention, you ass? Maybe I should warn all the married couple here. Make an announcement" Draco replied with a raised eyebrow, the scowl still fixed on his face.

"Whatever you retard" Max muttered and then turned away to make a quick exit.

Draco watched him go with smug satisfaction and then turned his head towards the drunken brunette who was fast asleep, with her head still on the counter.

"You best get your wife to the room sir", the bartender said to Draco disapprovingly. His tone suggested he was reprimanding Draco for being a bad husband.

Draco nodded, not having the heart to correct the bartender and started to lift Hermione from her seat at the bar. She was like a dead weight on him and he thanked his lucky stars she wasn't on the heavy side. He somehow got her out to the hotel lobby without drawing too much attention and made her sit on the couch. He was trying to figure out how he would locate her room. He didn't know which room she occupied and if he asked at the reception, the hotel staff would be skeptical. He glanced at the peacefully sleeping brunette and silently willed her out to wake up and get him out of this odd situation.

"Oh Granger you silly girl, what am I to do with you now?" Draco thought in his mind.

He was just about to wake her up as his last resort but he knew that he would be digging his own grave if he was to go ahead with his absurd idea. She would get up and looking at his face, the first thing she would do is scream bloody murder and he would be doomed. His plan would fail. Not that it was going anywhere anyways. He had not succeeded in talking to her yet or getting her to even look at him in a week. His first encounter today had turned out to be a disaster already.

"Excuse me sir but your wife seems to have forgotten her purse at the bar", a young bar attendant said, handing over Hermione's clutch to him.

Oh yes, the purse! Draco took a breath of relief when he realized that Hermione would surely keep her room keys in her bag. He felt a little weird about opening a girl's bag but did it anyways to retrieve the keys. He identified her room number and started the task of lifting Hermione again.

Draco carried Hermione the bridal style this time. He caught hold of her legs and lifted her up in his arms to get to the elevator faster. Hermione's nose was buried in Draco's neck and the breath that she was exhaling was causing a tickling sensation on the side of his neck. She muttered something in her slumber and her lips accidentally touched his throat. Draco got such a feeling of shock that he was almost about to drop her down. Luckily he controlled himself in time and saved her. There was no one in the elevator to travel up with them. He carried her out to the third floor where her room was situated, still in his arms. When he reached her room, he sat her down outside the door, to open her door and take her in.

When he began to lift Hermione from the ground, she opened her eyes for a second but closed them again. Her eyes kept fluttering all the way till Draco carried her to her bed and made her lay down on it. Draco took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. He put her purse on the bed side table and filled a glass with water. He fished around for some medicine s in the drawer. He didn't know why but he knew Hermione was the types to keep common muggle medicines on her. He could find a couple of aspirins which he put alongside the glass of water, for he knew Hermione was going to need them desperately tomorrow to cure her hangover.

He glanced at the sleeping muggle born who had a serene expression on her face. She resembled the Hermione Granger he had known for seven years at school. He thought that there was a huge difference between the Granger at school and the one who he had met today. The Hermione Granger he knew was upright and her morals wouldn't mend so much that she would pass out drunk. He had honestly just expected her to get a bit tipsy and not this wasted.

Draco had this itch in his head to run a hand over her face, to feel her skin, to touch her nose and her closed eyelids. He extended a hand to do so, in trance of the sleeping beauty, when another round of thunder started and woke up Hermione. Draco pulled his hand back when Hermione jolted awake with the loud sound of thunder. She looked so scared and she started looking around wildly, like a deer caught in a headlight, begging for the release. In her drunken stupor, she couldn't realize what was happening to her or where she was. All she felt was panic because the thunder and lightning scared her, scared her enough to wake her up from her unconsciousness. Her brain didn't register anything except for the fear that was imbibed into her.

Hermione started flailing her hands around; her feet were thrashing around wildly as if she was trying to escape somewhere. Tears had started pouring down her eyes, wetting her cheeks. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Draco watched her with wide eyes, unsure what to do further. He was not good with dealing with such things, but he knew she wasn't in her senses so he wouldn't have to hide from her. He didn't want to run away from there. He wanted to help her somehow, to get her out of what she was experiencing. He just didn't know how.

Hermione curled up in a ball, with her knees drawn up to her chest, accompanied by the heavy flow of tears still streaming down her face. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, her mental issues weighing her down with the constant sound of thundering.

"No no, please no. Stop it please. Stop that noise. Ahhhhhh. Please somebody, stop it." Hermione screamed in her sleep.

Draco panicked now, looking at Hermione in such a state of unrest. It was confirmed that she was having a nightmare. When she said stop that noise, he knew she wanted the thunder sounds to go away for she was afraid of the thunders. He found it odd that this incredible girl who had faced the most dangerous wizard of all times was afraid of thundering.

He knew he had to comfort her somehow. He hesitatingly sat on the edge of her bed. Staring at the girl made his heart twist in some way he couldn't describe. Hermione's back was turned to the other way from him. Draco reached out and touched her back lightly and when she didn't offer any resistance, he began stroking her back. He began rubbing her back softly, in feather light touches just like how his mother would do sometimes when he was younger. Up and down and then in circles, rubbing it soothingly.

Feeling the comforting touches on her back, Hermione leaped up, still in a state of trance and threw herself at Draco. She clung to him like a scared vulnerable child, hugging him tightly. Her face was buried in his chest, the tears still flowing away, wetting his shirt. She gripped Draco's forearms in a death grip and whispered inaudibly, "Why didn't you come sooner? Why did you leave me all alone? I was so scared. So alone."

Draco froze. Never in a million years did he expect himself to be in this situation. He could barely hear what she was saying. He didn't know who she was talking about. He pushed all those questions aside and put his arms around the sobbing girl. He hushed her and ran his hands from her hair to her back, whispering words of comfort. He held her tightly to him knowing that human contact was the only way to get her out of this nightmare. He was grateful that she was still in her drunken state. Because if she were to wake, she would be disgusted by what she did and he wouldn't be able to take that look on her face.

"Hush Hermione. I'm here now. I won't leave you alone. Never. I promise Hermione." Draco soothingly whispered to her, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. Her tears had wet his shirt and the next dry spot was his neck. His actions got Hermione to calm down. His words of reassurances stilled her and she climbed on his lap, her head resting in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

They sat in that position for about half an hour before he felt Hermione's breathing even out, indicating she had fallen asleep on him. He sighed deeply, tightening his hold over her. He felt deep sympathy for the girl in his arms. She was so fragile, unlike the confident bookworm at Hogwarts. So breakable if not handled with care, perhaps broken already, he didn't know.

He wanted to know what had broken her. He wanted to know who had broken her. He felt guilty that he was going to manipulate her with his traditional family tactics when she was already so down. She didn't need this. Not now, when she claimed to be all alone.

He wished he could be there for her. Get her out of her current state. Be the one to mend her broken soul. The intensity of feelings he felt for her were alarming. He didn't know he was capable of helping someone else, hell he didn't even know he had a heart. All these feelings were evoked because of a certain bushy haired bookworm. Who would have thought? He found that he wasn't disgusted by the fact that he felt those things for Granger, quite the opposite in fact.

That he wanted to be there for her was etched into his head. He just wished she would let him. He would try, he would try till his last breath to mend her and in the process make her his. He was confident that this is what he wanted to do, that their fates were entwined and that's why he was here.

Draco entangled himself from the once again sleeping brunette and laid her down on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and put a silencing spell on her room so no more thundering sounds would affect her. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her forehead though. He watched her sleep for a while before leaving her room and preparing himself for a sleepless night.

…

**A/N** – Hello everybody. This chapter was originally meant to come out on Halloween but it got delayed for a few reasons. I know I said I would update faster but that just doesn't seem to happen. Well, at least my semester exams are over and I have a week's break so I thought I would write a super long chapter and give you guys a small post-Halloween present. I hope you guys like this chapter. A big hug to all you people who favorite my story. You guys keep me going. Thank you. I don't have a beta reader so pardon me for any grammatical error that I might have made. I have rechecked the story till the best of my knowledge.

**Hotttopicgirl – **Thank you for loving it!

**Calimocho** – It shall be revealed, all in good time. I'm glad you find it interesting. I aim to keep the element of surprise as long as I can.

**roseberygirl – **I am horribly embarrassed. I will make sure such technical errors do not happen next time. Thank you for being all sweet about it.

**PumpkinHallow4814** – I have no words for you, just that you're my best reviewer so far. You keep me going. Thank you. I give you a big barrel of pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes as my Halloween present. Dumbledore confiscated my first batch of goodies and ate them himself. I had to sneak these out carefully, so I got late.

**Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja – **Here's the next one. Hope you like it! R&R.

**TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's – **Cheers! Keep reviewing.

.


	5. Chapter 5

If I Fall – Dramione Fanfiction

Chapter 4 – The Morning After.

**Disclaimer** – As always, I don't own any of these fabulous characters created by J.K. Rowling. She owns them obviously.

Oh I'm so tired there has got to be an end  
>to the pain I feel when I'm<br>awake and alive alive alive  
>alive and I'm dreamin'<p>

Caught up against the wall again  
>Tied and chained to the ball again<br>Is that a light at the end of the tunnel  
>That I see I see please let it be but don't<br>Wake me till the morning after.

_The Morning After – Linkin Park._

**Previously:**

_Draco entangled himself from the once again sleeping brunette and laid her down on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and put a silencing spell on her room so no more thundering sounds would affect her. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her forehead though. He watched her sleep for a while before leaving her room and preparing himself for a sleepless night._

When Hermione woke up the next day, she was immediately hit by a wave of nausea. She wobbled up to the tiny bathroom connected to her room and hurled up thrice, before sinking down on the white cool tiles. She very well knew of the consequences of excess drinking and yet she went ahead with it, allowing her heart to takeover her ever rational brain. She took some comfort from the cold tiles before lifting herself up and making her way to the bed once more. She sat there, her hands still shaking, legs still uncooperative. Soft morning sunlight was streaming through the window, blinding her eyes and increasing the ache in her head.

She was surprised to find a tall glass of water and a couple of aspirins neatly laid out on her bed side table. Before she could ponder on how they appeared there, she swallowed two pills and downed the refreshing drink. How she longed for the hangover potion which would cure her in fifty seconds. But here she was, waiting for the pills to take effect and relieve her.

Hermione rested her head in her hands and groaned. She could hardly move, the pain from her head was now moving to the rest of her body, spreading like a wave of offshore current.

She now felt embarrassed of what she had indulged in last night. Had her parents been here, they would have looked down upon her, for getting herself so drunk. She shuddered at that thought. She couldn't live down with the guilt that her parents didn't approve of her actions even though they were no more. She had seldom taken care of Ronald when he came home drunk. Often he would meet up with few of his colleagues from the Ministry and went out with them. He never took her along , claiming there were only guys there, even though once he had slipped out by mistake about Claire, one of the woman working in his own department, who had made quite a blunder of herself after getting drunk in the bar that night. Hermione never asked him about it, not needing another fight to ruin their evening. She felt disappointed somehow, as though he was ashamed to take her out to meet his colleagues. Maybe he thought she was too prim and proper and would reprimand him if he were to make crude jokes, which she supposed he always did, right from the fifth year at Hogwarts.

Hermione glanced at the clock; it showed eight thirty in the morning. She roughly had an hour and a half to check out from the hotel. She was moving to one of hotels at the Gold Coast today. Luckily all her things were packed, she only needed to shower and have some breakfast. When her stomach protested at even the mere thought of food, she cancelled on breakfast. She would just get a bite to eat on her journey towards Gold Coast.

Meanwhile, Draco was having some restless sleep in his own room which was on the fifth floor. He had gone to sleep just at the crack of dawn, already knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep beforehand. His mind was heavy with thoughts, he was troubled. He had let a week pass and it had passed by so quickly, while he was lost in enjoying some beach and surfing himself. He had not taken up the task of wooing Hermione seriously. His mother would be furious if she were to know. She had already sent him three letters, which all returned unanswered. He didn't need his mother to constantly hover around him, it would falter his progress he had thought. Wooing girls was his area of expertise, he thought arrogantly. He couldn't go wrong there. But he had, his first interaction with Hermione had gone downhill. She was probably the first female to have resisted his charms. He should have known that the Golden Girl wasn't an airhead like the rest.

Her state of unrest was another thing swimming in his head. She had clearly gone through some trauma for to her to behave in such a manner. Even though she hated his guts, she was the patron saint of all underdogs, meaning she would politely excuse herself or avoid him. Her cutting words at the beach said otherwise. Her whole demeanor seemed wrong. She was harsh, she got drunk, she passed out. It was all seemed wrong, like a piece of puzzle that didn't seem to fit anywhere, no matter from which angle you tried fitting it in.

Draco's wand started buzzing, signaling him that it was nine in the morning. He had to shower, have breakfast and set himself on 'Mission Granger'. He was determined to make a progress today, no matter how insignificant. He stretched himself with a loud yawn, clearly not having slept enough. He reckoned he could catch Granger at the Hotel's lobby at ten, the usual time when she ventured out of the hotel towards the beach for surfing. He pushed the curtains open and saw that the sun was shining brightly, indicating it was a clear day for surfing and Granger would surely do just that.

Hermione took her time with the shower, the heat from the water soothing her aching body. She then put on her clothes for the day, a simple white cotton top with dark muggle jeans and converse. She cringed at her puffed up eyes which were still red from both, the hangover and the hot water bath.

She checked her room once again if she had left anything. Satisfied, she took her trolley bag and her hand bag and walked till the end of the third floor from where she could ride down the elevator.

Hermione just had to wait for a minute before the elevator made a stop at her floor and she got in. There was an old couple in the elevator who had to travel up on the sixth floor. Once they got out, Hermione's curiosity peaked.

She asked the lift man "Roberto, would you happen to know how I got to my room safely last night?" She had at least some form of acquaintanceship with the man directing the elevator. He was a fifty four year old man who was always smiling and wished her a good day whenever she got on and off the elevator.

"Yes Miss Hermione, a young lad carried you up to your room last night. You were, pardon me for saying so, passed out." Roberto replied somewhat hesitatingly.

"I do not remember anything from last night Roberto. I am very much embarrassed to say this but I certainly do not have any male friends here who would do that. Can you recollect what that man looked like?" Hermione said, now panicking. If some random man had come to her room, he would have either robbed her off something or tried something with her.

She tried to remember something, anything from last night about how she reached up till her room but her memory failed her. All she remembered was that she had felt some blonde guy touch her knee, she had averted her head to escape him and then blank. So what did that mean? Had that disgusting man helped her to her room and tried to force her? She did not remember. She couldn't remember any of the details. She remembered that when she woke up in the morning, she still had her dress on from last might. But that did not guarantee that nothing happened to her. God! She felt another headache coming on.

"Yes Miss I do remember his face. If I see him, I will be able to recognize him." Roberto replied.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I should at least thank him for his courtesy." Hermione lied. She did not really want to show her paranoia yet. She just needed to see his face. She hoped she could before she checked out.

"Certainly Miss Hermione", Roberto said cheerfully, always eager to help.

Hermione tried to smile at him but it came out very tight lipped. She tipped him before exiting the elevator ad went to the reception to check out.

She swiped her card and paid the money that was due and signed in the hotel register to complete the formalities.

She checked her watch. It was still quarter to ten and she had fifteen more minutes to kill before she would leave for Gold Coast. She decided to head to the lounge area and get some fresh orange juice.

Hermione sat on one of the bar tables just like the night before and called for an orange juice. She saw that the lounge was nearly empty except for a young couple. She realized that the bar tender from last night was absent too. Just her luck, otherwise she could ask him about who really took her to her room last night.

"Here Miss your orange juice. I trust you are feeling well today", a young boy, not more than eighteen years old asked her, looking at her, expecting her to recognize him. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Yes, thank you. I am feeling fine" Hermione said, avoiding looking at him.

"Your husband is a very generous man Ma'am", the boy said smiling at her. "You probably won't remember but you had left your purse on the bar counter last night and when he took you out of the lounge, he forgot to take it too. I fetched your purse to him Ma'am and he tipped me well, very well."

"Thank you for that." Hermione replied sincerely. Hesitating for a second, she asked, "Would you happen to see my Husband around here? He told me to meet me in the lounge but he himself hasn't appeared yet."

"Yes Ma'am. I saw him going to the Hotel's restaurant. He probably meant to tell you to come for breakfast."

"Thank you once again." Hermione said while the attendant nodded at her and went off.

Hermione forgot her untouched orange juice and walked towards the restaurant area. Thanks to Roberto, she knew she had to look for a blonde headed guy. Well, that certainly narrows down the prospect, she thought annoyingly.

She entered the restaurant and started scanning for a blonde head. There were many blondes in the restaurant. People were busy having breakfast at this time of the day and there was a lot of chattering around.

The restaurant was big and there were many males with blonde hair shades. Hermione had no idea how she was supposed to find out which one of these helped her last night to her room. She sighed in frustration and was just about to leave when a voice called her name. She closed her eyes and cringed at the voice. No, it couldn't be him. It couldn't be him. Merlin. Jesus.

"Hey Granger, how is your hangover treating you?" Malfoy asked while his trademark smirk was set on his face.

"What are you doing here Malfoy and how did you know I have a hangover?" Hermione questioned him with clenched teeth.

Her response amused and irritated Draco at once. She was so naïve that she amused him but at the same time, the mere sight of him made her so agitated. He wasn't sure if he liked that.

"I beg your pardon. I can be anywhere I want to be. I am Draco Malfoy. Do I need your permission to be here? Secondly, who do you think helped you to your room last night?"

"It was you! Why did you help me to my room? I am sure I did not give you permission to touch me let alone take me to my room. And in this case, you do need my permission Malfoy. You had no permission to touch my bag and take my keys. How dare you do what you did last night! How dare you?" Hermione all but screeched.

"How dare I help you? Is that what you mean Granger? How dare I help you when some bastard was trying to molest you and you were passed out drunk? Where is your gratitude Granger?" Draco could now feel his temper rising.

"I want nothing to do with you. I am out of here" Hermione could feel her frustration rising but she did not want to create a bigger scene in front of the spectators. Their argument was already attracting unwanted attention.

Hermione began walking out to the lobby from where she would collect her luggage and leave. She was going to be away from Malfoy, finally. Yes nobody would disturb her once she left. She couldn't believe Malfoy was living in the same hotel as her. She did not know how long but he was here and he had helped her last night.

She knew she shouldn't have gotten so angry at him. After all he had helped her and she was in fact, passed out. She did not know how else would she make it back to her room without that guy trying something on her. But this was Malfoy and she was surprised that he possessed one good bone in his body to help her. She scoffed at her own thoughts. He probably had some ulterior motives too but she wasn't sure. He had always reminded her that she was the scum of his world and the ugliest of them all. He couldn't have any ulterior motives.

She pushed her thoughts aside and walked from the hotel towards the main road from where she would take a taxi.

"Yes Granger run away once more. Whenever you feel like you're losing an argument, run away. That's what you seem to be doing nowadays. Can't face your old enemy from the past huh?" Malfoy all but roared. This situation was getting out of hand. He didn't know she was leaving the hotel and moving elsewhere. He couldn't let her go.

"You know nothing Malfoy. Why can't you leave me alone?" Hermione asked him desperately, tears threatening to fall out any moment now.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong instead?" Draco asked softly, sensing that she about to cry in front of him.

"So you can make more fun of me? Mock me when I'm down. Call me a weak Mudblood?" Hermione spat harshly.

"No. Listen. I just want to know, I swear. I won't tease." Malfoy said with softer eyes, communicating to her he had no other intention.

Hermione was wild now. She removed the wand from her jean pocket and pointed it at him.

"Now now Malfoy, I said leave me alone but you won't listen to me. If hexing you is the only way I can make you go away, I will gladly do it" Hermione said with a wildfire coursing through her blood. She had not held her wand for a week now and she could feel the hum when her wand touched her fingertips.

Before Draco could protest or remove his own wand, a green light emitted from her wand.

Draco had closed his eyes, expecting some form of pain to hit him but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and found Hermione unconscious on the floor. His eyes widened in surprise, his voice was stuck in his throat.

A man with a black cloak covering his entire form stood before Draco, next to the slumped Hermione. His face was covered with a thick hood but he could recognize that voice anywhere when the hood was dropped and the person said, "Greetings Jr. Malfoy."

…

A/N – How is everybody? So here I am with chapter 5 much earlier than expected. I am surprised too. But since I'm on a mini vacation, I thought why not.

Anyways, I've got tons of emails from Fanfiction when I opened my email account today. I was shocked at the amount of people who have followed the story and those who marked my story as their favorite. A big big big thank you to you lot because you guys keep me going, I was so overwhelmed that I thought of writing a chapter immediately. It's really a big motivator.

Well, can you guess the person in the cloak who got Hermione unconscious? I can. Haha. Poor Hermione. Is she dead? Is she alive? Who knows! Wink Wink.

So stay tuned for the next chappie and keeps reviewing. It does help a great deal. Also as always, pardon me for any grammatical or factual errors.

**RoseberryGirl** – Hey I am glad you liked this part of the plot being in Australia. But Draco and Hermione won't be staying in Australia during the whole story. At some point, they've got to go back to England. Our imaginations help us keep going so keeping doing what you do. I am glad you like the story. Keep reviewing.

**Calimocho** – I'm afraid Draco may seem a bit OOC here but his charms are still intact. He may be a Slytherin but he is a softie from inside. Hope you like this one as well.

**Bella1999 – **Thanks. Keep reviewing.

**The Raven's Sight – **I hope you're happy with the faster update. No need for your wand now. Hehe.

**The Dark Lord** – Thank you. Much appreciated. R&R.

**Alkeni – **Thank you. R&R

**Loverleigh** – Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Keep reviewing.

**enlighten-d – **More is here. Hope you like this one as well. Keep reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

If I Fall – Dramione Fanfiction.

Chapter 6 –Trouble.

**Disclaimer** – All these fabulous characters are owned by the one and only J.K Rowling. I can only wish Draco was mine.

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
>I was in your sights, you got me alone<br>You found me, you bound me  
>You bound me-e-e-e-e<br>I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
>And when I fell hard, you took a step back<br>Without me, without me  
>Without me-e-e-e-e.<p>

And he's long gone  
>When he's next to me<br>And I realize, the blame is on me. 

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been<br>Till you put me down.

_I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift_

**Previously: **

_Before Draco could protest or remove his own wand, a green light emitted from her wand._

_Draco had closed his eyes, expecting some form of pain to hit him but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and found Hermione unconscious on the floor. His eyes widened in surprise, his voice was stuck in his throat._

_A man with a black cloak covering his entire form stood before Draco, next to the slumped Hermione. His face was covered with a thick hood but he could recognize that voice anywhere when the hood was dropped and the person said, "Greetings Jr. Malfoy."_

Between his shock and the words uttered by his uncle, they were transported to a grim, secluded alley which he did could not recognize. He could say that were nowhere near the prying eyes of the muggles now, courtesy of his dear uncle of course!

Draco quickly got on his guard and looked up at his uncle with hooded eyes. There were several thousand questions swimming in his head but now was not the right time to mull over them. He had to first figure out what the hell was going on. He had to find out if he had actually killed Hermione or if she was still alive. She was deadly still and it unnerved him a little.

"Greetings Uncle, but I must first thank for saving me from this crazy mudblood out here. She would have killed me, this filth" Draco said with a perfect sneer forming his face, though he could hardly bring himself to act like himself when he was worried sick for the brunette.

It had taken him by shock when she raised her wand at him, but something was amiss. He could feel no magical vibe around him when the green light was emitted from her wand and if he knew that the sky was blue then he knew Hermione Granger was no killer. If anything, she was the patron saint of all underdogs.

"What are you doing in muggle Australia Draco, with this mudblood nonetheless?"

"I was just vacationing here. Away from the gloomy weather of London to get a bit of sunshine and the mudblood happened to be in the same hotel. I was enjoying riling her up till she peed in her pants. But she has gone too far, raising her wand at me and trying to kill me when I was defenseless." Draco hoped his uncle would quit the small talks and come to the point. He could see Granger was bleeding from all the brutal kicks his uncle had given her. He still could not figure out if she was breathing or was done for.

His uncle gave him a disbelieving look but he thankfully left it at that. Before Draco could open his mouth and say the clichéd "Fancy seeing you here too", his uncle beat him to it.

"I am not here to finish off the mudblood. Not just yet anyways. I was just giving her a warning now." He said with a twisted smile. Draco knew that smile very well by now, seeing it far too often during the Great Battle. This very same smile would be on his face whenever he would slyly kill the Order members. Only a sick man like him would get genuine pleasure in killing people ruthlessly. He did not want to dwell on his uncle's killing techniques.

Draco scoffed. "Come on now uncle, you really can't be after each individual mudbloods left in the Wizarding world and want to kill them off."

His uncle look disgusted with Draco's lack of understanding. "Ah but dear nephew don't you see that she is not just any ordinary mudblood. She is the right hand of the chosen one, the Queen of mudbloods herself."

"But breaking out of Azkaban just to do away with this filth is a bit too much, even for you Uncle."

"You must have misunderstood my purpose then. This mudblood killed your aunt Draco. She killed my Bella, my dear old wife. Oh my Bella, may you rest in peace. She was one person in this entire world who loved me Draco. Yes, she truly loved me for who I am, who I was perhaps. And I loved her back too, much more than she could ever love me. I know my Bella was not perfect but my wife loved me and I loved her. And this bitch had to kill her. She took my loved one from me and so I will take away her loved ones from her. I have already killed her parents. I will now kill her red headed disgusting fiancée, his fiery sister Weaslette and the chosen one too. I will kill all of them." His uncle cackled with utmost glee. "Don't you think I am taking revenge on the golden trio and redeeming the debt that the death eaters have still to pay to our Lord? He might not be here but we shall not forget our duty Draco. I am going to kill two birds with one stone and only then I can rest in peace."

Before his uncle could speak any further, two popping sounds were heard and he turned to look at the person who apparated to the alley. Simultaneously, he could hear one more popping noise, and he realized his maniac uncle had fled. Damn it! He was far too slow for everything. He wondered how he had survived a war if he was this clumsy.

"Where is he Malfoy? Where is Rodolphus Lestrange?" Harry Potter asked Draco, his wand dug in Draco's throat. Dean Thomas had his wand pointed at Draco too.

"I don't know. He disapparated the minute you came here."

'Bullshit. You are involved with him, aren't you? You helped him escape Azkaban and now you're helping him kill Hermione." Harry asked him with a fierce anger. "Dean, check up on Hermione first, I will deal with Malfoy here."

Dean nodded and immediately went to check up on Hermione.

"That's not true Potter. My uncle took me by surprise when he apparated to the hotel me and Granger were coincidently staying at. I am not involved with him what so ever." Draco replied with a scowl. How he ended up in such a situation was beyond him.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy. Everybody knows how much you hate Hermione. It's your entire plan to kill her. Now you will tell me where he disappeared. We have been trying to find him for quite some time now. You will take me to him or else I will make sure you rot in Azkaban, you evil little cockroach."

"Don't be daft Potter. I told you I don't know where he went. How would I know? It's not like my family has kept any kind of connection with him after the war. I don't know what story you have in your head but I. . . ." Draco all but shouted in frustration.

"Then why is she lying on the floor looking almost dead Malfoy? If you didn't plan on killing her then why is she hurt? Why are you here in muggle Australia? And why was Rodolphus Lestrange here with you?" Harry shouted back.

"Oh for God's sake…

"She has a very faint pulse Harry but internal bleeding seems to have started. I will have to take her St. Mungos' right now."

"Yes Dean you side along apparate with her and I will be with you as soon as I am done dealing with Malfoy." Harry said but his eyes were still trained on Draco. He looked surprised at the look of relied which passed through Draco before Draco shifted his eyes from Hermione back to Harry. That look passed by so quickly, Harry must have thought he imagined it.

Dean nodded and a popping sound was heard, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the alley.

"You listen and listen good Malfoy. Hermione is like my sister and if there's any lasting damage on her because of you, I will personally skin you alive. As far as your connection with Rodolphus is concerned, I am going to take you in my custody. I will fight till my last breathe to make sure you and your uncle are both behind the bars of Azkaban. I will be taking you to the Ministry now for investigation so hand over you wand."

Draco sneered but did as Harry told him to, begrudgingly. He cursed his uncle the foulest of words in his mind before he felt the sensation of being squeezed into a tube, the feeling of apparating.

…

A/N – Hello my lovelies. I trust you all are well and cursing me away to hell for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter. Well, I guiltily admit that I deserve it. I had already written more than half of this chapter long back but then my laptop crashed and I lost that chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter and getting myself to write it again was a bit of a task.

But take this chapter as a belated Christmas present, or would you rather prefer it as an early New Year's present? Either ways, I hope you like it.

I will make an effort two write the next chapter during the holidays but only if I get a lot of reviews. Won't you guys give me my New Year's present? All I ask for Christmas is one review from all my silent readers. That would make me really really really happy.

I wish you guys a very Happy New Year. I hope this coming year is fantastic to all of us, after all we survived 2012! Haha.

Also, as always pardon me for any grammatical or factual error. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**sweet-tang-honney – **Thank you. R&R.

**PotterisGod – **Thank you. I appreciate that you see my endings as a surprise element for the next chapter instead of just a cliffy. Keep reviewing!

**LadyRainDancer – **

**roseberrygirl – **Thank you. Keep reviewing!

**LoveHP – **Thank you. The mystery is man unveiled here.

**The Raven's Sight – **Patience honey! While some of your questions may have been answered with this chapter, I'm afraid you will have to wait for the next chapter for the rest. Don't hesitate, say whatever you have to.

**Calimocho – **Here's your mystery man. Keep reviewing.

**kazigirl – **Haha, do I torture much?

**DaisyFromTheDark – **Keep reviewing!

**Auror'sdaughter – **Thank you very much. Appreciate the PM.

**Saphalina – **Thank you. XD


	7. Chapter 7

If I Fall – A Dramione Fanfiction.

Chapter 7 – Interrogation and More Complications.

**Disclaimer** – As always, I don't own any of these Harry Potter characters nor do I make any money out of it.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>You will see<br>I like you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>And you're talking to me one on one  
>But you've become...<p>

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this<br>You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty<br>You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>No, no, no<p>

_Complicated – Avril Lavigne. _

**Previously: **

_"You listen and listen good Malfoy. Hermione is like my sister and if there's any lasting damage on her because of you, I will personally skin you alive. As far as your connection with Rodolphus is concerned, I am going to take you in my custody. I will fight till my last breathe to make sure you and your uncle are both behind the bars of Azkaban. I will be taking you to the Ministry now for investigation so hand over you wand."_

_Draco sneered but did as Harry told him to, begrudgingly. He cursed his uncle the foulest of words in his mind before he felt the sensation of being squeezed into a tube, the feeling of apparating._

A petite blonde girl walked towards the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt's office. Harry Potter followed her with some barely restrained anger and Draco Malfoy stuttered along. Potter had cast some spell which did not allow him to move too far from the scarhead, it was equivalent to the muggle handcuffs, just that these were invisible and did not allow the caster and the suspect to maintain too much room between them. Great! Now the Golden boy made him feel like some dumb driven cattle, Malfoy thought with a scowl on his face.

The blonde secretary knocked thrice before opening the door to a vast office, "Sir, Mr. Harry Potter is here to see you. He says the matter is of utmost importance. He is waiting outside your office, shall I let him in?"

"Yes, send him in at once." Shackelbolt replied. It was so like Harry to come directly to his office and not wait in the sitting area, he mused. But Harry was his top Auror and he was rather fond of the chosen one himself, so he never regarded the fact that Harry was allowed some concessions for which others were not given a liberty.

Harry stormed in with Draco Malfoy in tow. Well whatever the matter was sure did not look good if the Malfoy boy was here too.

"Minister I have some lead on Rodolphus Lestrange case." Harry said, some his anger now dissipating. "Our department tracked wand movement from Rodolphus in muggle part of Australia this morning. Me and Dean took a portkey there immediately and apparated to the location where the spell was cast. Turns out he cast a body binding curse on Hermione and she was lying on the ground unconscious when we arrived. Malfoy was present at the spot too. I am convinced he is involved with Rodolphus in whatever that they are plotting against Hermione. First her parent's and now she seems injured severely too. Gods! She could have died if we hadn't arrived in time. And just when we apparated to the spot, that bastard disappeared once again." Harry all but spat for explanation at the Minister.

"For Merlin's sake Potter, I have told you already that I am not involved in whatever my deranged Uncle has been planning. I didn't even know he killed Granger's parents till a few moments ago. How many times must I repeat myself?" Draco said put out.

Harry laughed harshly, "And next you will tell me you're snuggling with your house elves at night. Am I supposed to believe that bullshit too?"

"Harry you will calm down this instant and refrain from using anything but acceptable language." Kingsley said. Draco smirked and Harry frowned at the comment. "We will look into the matter very professionally. The suspect is already here, now we immediately follow the Ministry format for proceedings. Start with the use of veritaserum and I trust you know the rest of it?"

"Yes sir. I will be taking Malfoy with me to the interrogation room now. And if I may request, I want Malfoy personally under my custody till we derive at some concrete results acceptable." Harry replied, his fierce gaze on the Minister as if daring him to deny the request.

Minister Shackelbolt felt a mild headache coming on from the current news. He knew of the dark rivalry between the interrogator and the suspect going on from Hogwarts days, which was obviously still not resolved. Harry suggesting to take Malfoy under his custody could only mean more headache for him. These two were a pair of volatile chemicals which could not even be kept in near vicinity and now this. But he also knew that he couldn't deny Harry this case, for that would be digging his own grave. Lord knows the Malfoy child deserved whatever was coming to him. He and his family had created enough havoc already for anybody to trust them anymore. Besides, he personally felt that the Malfoy boy deserved some strong action against him if he were even minutely related to the whole case.

"Of course Harry. This case was yours to begin with, so it is but natural that you will continue with whatever comes up."

Harry nodded at the Minister and looked at Malfoy before storming out of the office, causing Malfoy to yelp at the strong tug which was pulled at his wrist.

They walked till the Ministry elevator in complete silence, very surprisingly. The passerby's all stared to see the scene played out in front of them. It's not every day that you see the chosen one walking down the floor of Ministry with his nemesis. Everyone knew that the Malfoy's had switched sides but at the very last moment when Narcissa indirectly saved Harry's life by not recognizing him in front of the Dark Lord. The whole family was pardoned on those grounds and eventually people had moved on from their hatred towards the Malfoy's but not quite forgotten their misdeeds prior to the incident.

Some gaped, some leered at Malfoy and some just kept their head down and walked to their destination. Had they looked up, they would have seen the Malfoy heir give them such deathly glare which would make a grown man quake in his boots.

"Hurry your royal ass Malfoy. We don't have the whole day for you to spend scaring innocent people."

"Tsk tsk Potter. Didn't the Minister ask you to watch your filthy mouth while talking to me?" Draco sneered.

"That wasn't specifically for you, you cowardly Death Eater…" Harry said in a hot rage but stopped mid sentence when he realized that the elevator had stopped at their floor and people were staring back at him in shock.

Malfoy looked so angry that if looks could kill, Harry would be six inches underground. His fists were balled up and his knuckles had turned white, his jaw clenched as he tried to restrain himself.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh and got in the elevator. "Let's just get this done with. The sooner you're proved guilty, sooner you'll be shipped off to Azkaban." He all but whispered menacingly.

"I will make you eat your own words very soon scarhead, let me tell you that."

Harry rolled his eyes but left it at that. He knew the other occupants in the elevator were listening in closely and he did not want to create a spectacle for them. Merlin knew he was already embarrassed enough by losing his cool a moment ago. He couldn't help it. He had almost lost Hermione to his enemy and that was not a pleasant feeling. Hermione was the closest thing he had to his family and losing her would be losing a part of himself. Sure he had Ginny but nothing could replace the bond akin to a sibling he shared with Hermione. They were just as close to each other as they had been in Hogwarts. Sure, the past couple of weeks had been hard on Hermione and she had been out of touch. Harry understood that she needed to grieve and that she would need time and space to bounce back and he respected that. That did not mean his heart did not go out to the grieving witch. Malfoy had hell to pay now that he had dared to mess with someone close to his heart.

Two floors down, they got off the elevator and Harry led Malfoy to a large black door labeled 'Interrogation Room'. The entire room was dark with dull grey walls and a white ceiling. There was a metal chair in one corner of the room and on the other end there was a large black leather seat with some weird wires protruding from its armrest. In the center of the room, there was a shelf with some vials and the lower cabinet seemed to be locked.

"I will be first giving you the veritaserum but knowing your dark ways, you'd probably overpower the truth serum."

"And I thought you didn't have the whole day to waste on me. Your incessant chattering is being quite a bother really, so if your sodding scar doesn't mind." Draco finished with a bored expression, checking his fingernails for any grime.

Harry threw him a scathing look but continued, "Go sit on that chair Malfoy."

Malfoy went and sat on the chair and found that he was glued to the chair so he could barely move. "Annoying Potter", he thought. "Like I could escape from here anyways."

"I am not taking any chances with you." Harry said answering his question. He walked to the shelf holding the vials and brought two truth serums along with him. He tipped the vials one after the other down Malfoy's throat and waited a minute for the serum to take effect. Harry thought a single serum though adequate, would not be enough for Malfoy. A double dose would cause some side effect but he wasn't too keen on Malfoy's well being anyways.

Harry rounded on Draco and started with the interrogation.

"Tell me your full name."

"Draco Xavier Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Where do you live?"

"Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, London."

"Do you know Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Yes."

"State your relation with the said person."

"He's my uncle. Related on my mother's side. He is married to my dead aunt Bellatrix Black, my Mothers real sister."

"When was the last time you spoke to Rodolphus."

"Today morning."

"Are you in contact with Rodolphus on a frequent basis?"

"No. This is the first time I have spoken to him after the war." Draco mentally rolled his eyes. These silly questions were getting too much really, he thought with a bored expression.

Harry tried to conceal his emotions; he did not want to seem unprofessional in front of his enemy anymore than he had already been. He did not want to believe the part that Malfoy had spoken to his uncle straight out of the war. That would only prove his accusations wrong and he was damn sure Malfoy was involved somehow.

"Are you involved with whatever scheme Rodolphus has been planning for Hermione?"

"For the hundredth time Potter, I am not involved with my uncle, whatsoever." Draco replied slowly. He was aware of the fact that he was involved in a scheme to get Granger. Only, his scheme was a little different than his deranged uncle's. He realized that the dose of the serum given to him was strong and he could have blabbered out some important information which would clearly land him in more trouble. He cursed his uncle once again before narrowing his eyes on Potter.

"Were you involved in Hermione's parent's murder?"

"Good Gracious! I told you Potter, I did not know of her parent's murder until today. Quit being this daft." Now Draco was thoroughly frustrated with Potter's mundane questioning. Sure he had the death eater persona from when he was in Hogwarts but that did not mean he went about killing muggles aimlessly.

"I am just doing my job ferret. You are not to interfere with my questioning."

"Calling me childish names is not doing your job Potter." Malfoy smirked at him.

Harry scowled but continued, "Are you aware of the whereabouts of Rodolphus?"

"I am unaware of his location."

"Did he give you any indication of his next move?"

"Yes Potter fortunately for you, he has left some valuable information with me." Draco smirked. He couldn't very well deny anything under the power of veritaserum anyways. He tried to block this voice in his head which said that he did not want to deny any information because that bastard of his uncle was sure to come back for Hermione and he wasn't sure if she would be spared this time. It was his concern for the brunette witch which topped all his other emotions right now. He just hoped she might be fighting for her life out there in the hospital.

Potter looked at him suspiciously, his green eyes fixated on Malfoy's face.

"Get up Malfoy. Walk over to the black chair in the opposite corner of the room."

Draco got up when Harry flicked his wand and he felt the sticking charm disappear then proceeded towards the other end of the room.

He assessed the chair in front of him before plopping himself. He started checking the weird protruding things that were hanging from the armrest, two on each side in four different colors – yellow, blue and red and green.

He groaned when he felt Potter perform the sticking charm again. Merlin, his bum was already sore from the earlier ministrations.

Harry then picked up the wires and performed a spell on them. The wires coiled themselves around his wrist.

"Are you going to hold me captive now?" Draco scowled at Potter, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I wish I could. But for now, I'm going to perform Legilimency on you."

"So what are these ropes for? You could have just performed the spell without changing places." Draco whined. "Stupid Potter. Stupid Ministry. Stupid chair."

"These are called wires, not ropes. Simple Legilimency will only allow me to see your thoughts but with the help of these wires I can see the memories as they took place, much like a pensive. All four wires have different use. The red wire will glow if you're lying about anything. The yellow wire is to make sure you are not able to project any false memories. The blue wire will make sure you don't resist any information from me when I'm sifting through your mind. The green wire is to glow all the time, assuring me that the memory projected to me is the correct one." Harry said, then realizing what he was doing, he added "Not that I have to but I'm just taking pity on you by giving you an explanation."

"Take your pity and shove it up your ass." Draco appeared to be uninterested but secretly he was in awe of this chair device. He didn't know the Ministry was this far advanced.

"Ever the ungrateful bastard." Harry said but without further ado, he plunged into Draco's mind and began sifting through the memories from this morning.

_"What are you doing in muggle Australia Draco, with this mudblood nonetheless?"_

_"I was just vacationing here. Away from the gloomy weather of London to get a bit of sunshine and the mudblood happened to be in the same hotel. I was enjoying riling her up till she peed in her pants. But she has gone too far, raising her wand at me and trying to kill me when I was defenseless." Draco hoped his uncle would quit the small talks and come to the point. He could see Granger was bleeding from all the brutal kicks his uncle had given her. He still could not figure out if she was breathing or was done for._

_His uncle gave him a disbelieving look but he thankfully left it at that. Before Draco could open his mouth and say the clichéd "Fancy seeing you here too", his uncle beat him to it._

_"I am not here to finish off the mudblood. Not just yet anyways. I was just giving her a warning now." He said with a twisted smile. Draco knew that smile very well by now, seeing it far too often during the Great Battle. This very same smile would be on his face whenever he would slyly kill the Order members. Only a sick man like him would get genuine pleasure in killing people ruthlessly. He did not want to dwell on his uncle's killing techniques._

_Draco scoffed. "Come on now uncle, you really can't be after each individual mudbloods left in the Wizarding world and want to kill them off."_

_His uncle look disgusted with Draco's lack of understanding. "Ah but dear nephew don't you see that she is not just any ordinary mudblood. She is the right hand of the chosen one, the Queen of mudbloods herself."_

_"But breaking out of Azkaban just to do away with this filth is a bit too much, even for you Uncle."_

_"You must have misunderstood my purpose then. This mudblood killed your aunt Draco. She killed my Bella, my dear old wife. Oh my Bella, may you rest in peace. She was one person in this entire world who loved me Draco. Yes, she truly loved me for who I am, who I was perhaps. And I loved her back too, much more than she could ever love me. I know my Bella was not perfect but my wife loved me and I loved her. And this bitch had to kill her. She took my loved one from me and so I will take away her loved ones from her. I have already killed her parents. I will now kill her red headed disgusting boyfriend, his fiery sister Weaselette and the chosen one too. I will kill all of them." His uncle cackled with utmost glee. "Don't you think I am taking revenge on the golden trio and redeeming the debt that the death eaters have still to pay to our Lord? He might not be here but we shall not forget our duty Draco. I am going to kill two birds with one stone and only then I can rest in peace."_

When Harry finished with the memory, he was flabbergasted. His hand shook with fervor and he wanted to scream. The amount to physical torture that Hermione went through this morning was brutal. He wanted to find Rodolphus Lestrange this instant and Avada him to death. Hermione was facing a fate for which she had no role in the past. She had not even killed Bellatrix. Oh God…..

Harry realized that now there were more lives on line. Rodolphus's next move would be on Ron. He had to act quickly but with the new information, he had a brain freeze for a moment. He also realized that Malfoy would have to be cleared from the whole case and his own pride would be hurt for his serious accusations.

Harry cried out frustratingly, his hands tugging at his already messy black hair.

He was lost in his own train of thoughts so he did not see Malfoy throwing up before passing out in his seat.

…..

**A/N – **Dun Dun Dun. A new twist to the story! Don't kill me just yet. When I initially wrote this chapter, it came up to 5000+ words so I had to cut it short. So, you will finally get to see some Draco Hermione interaction in the next chapter which is already half complete.

Do you want me to write the rest of the chapter faster? Well of course you do.

So here's the catch – As soon as I receive around 20 reviews for this chapter, I will upload the next one. Most of it is already written and I am going to continue writing it today, so it will be ready by tomorrow. You just have to review now. I know some people will find this tactic distasteful but I do what I have to do!

Btw, I trust everybody's having a fabulous 2013.

I want to thank everybody who has put my story or on their favorite list, put me or my story on alert. Appreciate it guys, it means a lot.

As always, pardon me for any grammatical or factual error.

**The Raven's Sight** – Exactly the two methods I had in mind for the interrogation. Spot on!

**BornInTheBeautifulSouth – **Thank you. It's very encouraging!

**Loverleigh** – Thank you.

**RainbowDays – **Wow, it's really a great honor that my story is on your top ten Dramione lists. As far as the way I write, thanks for pointing it out. I will make sure I write more like a Brit from now on to maintain the authenticity. You can let me know if I make some progress, if ever. Lol.

**Gregg Swift** – Thanks for the review. I guess this must be close enough to the end of break, I think!

**RobiinVMP – **I aim to please.

**Calimocho** – You will have to wait for the next chapter I guess. Keep reviewing.

**PotterisGod** – Thank you. Keep loving them and keep reviewing!

**shaymars** - It will all fall into place in time. I can't have them behaving cordially just yet, that would be too OOC.

**Auror'sdaughter** – It's a Christmas treat for me as well. Thank you.

**PumpkinHallow4814** – I don't think so you're from this planet. Kidding, you're amazing and my best reviewer so far. (Probably my favorite) But I should warn you, my New Year's resolution is to go on a diet and you're bribing me with wayyy too many sweets. Haha. Your reviews put a big smile on my face so never stop and this epic awesomeness shall continue.

**LoveHP **- I will keep you hooked. Sure.

**Kazigirl** – Yep, next chapter they will!

**LadyRainDancer** – It was supposed to be a smiley for you for the last chapter review but it didn't show when I uploaded the chapter. So a bigggg smiley for you this time instead.


	8. Chapter 8

If I Fall – A Dramione Fanfiction.

Chapter 7 – Clarity.

Disclaimer – I have nothing to do with these Harry Potter characters nor do I make any money out of this story.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
>Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time<br>Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
>A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again<p>

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why<p>

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<p>

Clarity – Zedd ft. Foxes.

**Warning** – There is no Dramione this chapter too.

**Previously:**

_Harry realized that now there were more lives on line. Rodolphus's next move would be on Ron. He had to act quickly but with the new information, he had a brain freeze for a moment. He also realized that Malfoy would have to be cleared from the whole case and his own pride would be hurt for his serious accusations._

_Harry cried out frustratingly, his hands tugging at his already messy black hair._

_He was lost in his own train of thoughts so he did not see Malfoy throwing up before passing out in his seat._

Ten minutes had passed by the time Harry could collect his thoughts and switch to his Auror mode. He let out a deep sigh when he saw Draco's slumped figure on the side of the room, surrounded by his own puke. Harry finally admitted defeat. He wasn't supposed to let his emotions overcrowd his judgment and that was the first thing they taught him at Auror training. Never mind he was supposed to be the bigger person between him and Malfoy. He had seriously messed up right now but he would make sure to remedy the situation to the best of his abilities.

He sent a patronus to the Ministry's in house medi-witch Sarah Sprout, niece of the late Pomona Sprout, their Hogwarts Herbology Professor. Sarah was an intelligent girl in her early twenties with shoulder length blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Many guys from his Auror team would request to see her, sporting fake bruises and complain of pain. It had become a nuisance.

"Hello Potter. Which of your babies need a kiss on their scratch this time?" Sarah said smiling at him.

Harry grimaced. Clearly she had not seen Malfoy yet. "Uh, Sarah I'm afraid it's a little more than a scratch. You see Malfoy over there? I gave him an overdose of Veritaserum before interrogation."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You do know what overdosing of this particular serum causes right? You better count on your luck that he threw up the potion and it's not affecting his memory right now."

Harry's face fell, "I know I screwed up. That's why I need you to take him to St. Mungo's for a thorough check up before there is any more damage. Meanwhile I need to gotake care of a case. I'll inform Kingsley on his condition later and hope he doesn't skin me alive."

Sarah nodded. "Don't worry Harry. Kinsley won't touch a hair on your head. Beware of your wife though, I guess she will be the one giving you a hard time later."

Harry grimaced and left for his office from where he would floo directly to the burrow. He knew Malfoy was in safe hands now but Malfoy's safety was still the last of his priorities. He was thinking about how it was going to be a bit odd for him to go talk to his ex-best mate. He had not made an attempt to talk to Ron after he beat him up for cheating on Hermione. Things were going to be awkward for sure.

When Harry flooed to the burrow, he was met with a strong aroma of Molly's cooking and Arthur reading his newspaper in the dining room. He smiled at that, some things never change.

Arthur was the first person to notice him, "Hello Harry. What a pleasant surprise. It's been long since you have visited us," he said patting Harry's arm in greeting.

Before he could reply, he was engulfed in a hug by Molly. "It's so good to see you Harry dear. It's almost been three weeks since you have come visited us. I hope you're staying for lunch, Ron will be glad for your company. I dare say he gets bored with only his old parents for conversation."

'Great', Harry thought. So Ron hadn't told his parents about anything it seems. This wasn't the right situation to talk about Ron's misgivings though, for greater threats prevailed upon them all. At least Ron was coming for lunch to the Burrow like he had assumed, following his Saturday tradition.

"I am sorry I haven't come to meet you both in a long time. The newbie's have just been recruited and along with normal Auror duties I'm also responsible for their training. It's been hectic for a few weeks." Harry hoped this lie covered up the actual issue.

Molly waved her hand, "Oh hush Harry. We do understand that all you young kids are busy with your lives. This house feels a little empty without the usual chaos that is all."

Harry gave her a weak smile. How could he tell them that their youngest son lacked morals and that is why he had made lives difficult for everyone? He would just have to leave thing be for a little longer. The floo network roared and Ron entered the kitchen, dusting himself.

"Mom, I hope the food is ready. I am hungry as hell." Ron said and then stood still looking at Harry.

"Mind your language Ron. Come give your mother a kiss first." Molly chastised at her youngest son, "Harry has come to see us, oh my two boys" and then cooed at them like they were still eleven years old.

Ron wordlessly greeted his parents and went on to sit at the dining table without acknowledging Harry at all.

Molly frowned, "Aren't you going to greet your friend Ronald? Where are your manners young man? We didn't raise you to be rude."

Ron at least had the decency to blush at that.

"It's alright Molly. Now that Ron is here, I've actually come to give you some bad news which affects Ron." Ron's ears perked up at that, he thought Harry would out him about him cheating on Hermione. He tried to communicate it to Harry to not say a word about that matter but Harry's eyes were fixed on his parents.

Molly and Arthur both held hands as they waited for Harry to continue. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Rudolphus Lestrange had escaped Azkaban about two weeks back and killed Hermione's parents in Australia. Hermione had gone there to process their funeral and somehow Rodolphus found out where she was staying. Just today morning when we were able to track him, we lost him again and turns out he has hurt Hermione brutally. I cannot diverge more details right now, but Rodolphus is set out to kill all those who are close to Hermione. That makes you an immediate target Ron."

All three of them gasped. How could they remain ignorant of such tragic news regarding Hermione?

Molly started crying, muttering how they couldn't leave them alone even after the Final Battle and the precious lives they lost while Aurthur consoled her wordlessly. Ron's resolve to not speak to Harry finally broke, "Why is he behind Hermione, Harry?"

"Because he thinks Hermione killed Bellatrix."

Ron's mouth hung open. "But Hermione didn't kill her." All eyes turned towards Molly.

Molly's head hung in shame. "Oh that poor girl, she has lost so much because of me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just avenging my son's death. Oh, what have I done? I have placed my other son in danger now."

Harry went to comfort her, "Molly nobody blames you. It's not your fault that Rodolphus isn't ready to accept that his side lost. You did right as a mother, so please don't give yourself a hard time. I promise you nothing will happen to Ron. I will put Rodolphus back in Azkaban before he hurts anybody else."

Molly could only shake her head in response. Harry turned to Ron, "Ron, do not go back to your apartment for today. I am sending some Aurors to guard your apartment heavily with protection spells. Since I have placed heavy security spells here myself, you guys will be safe at home, I am sending two Aurors for safety anyways. Do not get out of the Burrow till I tell you to, not even to check up on Hermione, though I doubt she would want to see you Ron."

"Why would Hermione not want to see Ron?" Arthur asked Harry, quite confused.

Molly turned towards Ron too, "Yes Ronald, how is it that you don't know when all these events occurred in Hermione's life. What is going on? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Harry coughed, "Well I need to take care of a lot of things so why don't I let Ron tell you his interesting story. Molly, Arthur, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye."

Ron's face turning purple was the last thing he saw before he flooed back to his office in the Ministry. He took some time to brief his team on this case and set them to work immediately. Two Aurors went to the Burrow, those specializing in guarding spells went to Ron's apartment and the rest were sent to get more information on the whereabouts of Rodolphus. He had an inkling that Rodolphus would be back in England for his target was in England but wondered if he would strike again so early. It had just been four hours since he last saw him but today, four hours felt like a lifetime.

He had nagging thoughts to check up on Hermione but Kingsley had to be informed about the new turn of events first. He was also dreading to share the news on Malfoy's innocence and the subsequent events. He couldn't help but question Malfoy's motive for being in the muggle part of Australia though. The puzzle somehow didn't fit and he was determined to put it back together soon, very soon.

It took him an hour to discuss the finer points of the new revelations with Minister Shackelbolt and another twenty where he was lectured on giving an overdose of veritaserum to Malfoy.

"Geez Minister, if I wanted a lecture I would have gone straight to my wife. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Now excuse me, I need to go see Hermione."

"While you're at St. Mungos, do make sure that you visit Mr. Malfoy and give me an update on his health." Minister said.

"I suppose I can do that." Harry said reluctantly.

The Minister nodded and sighed deeply after Harry saw himself out of his office. It seemed like it would be a long period before Harry saw any death eater free days. That boy had already seen too many hardships at a young age and there was always more trouble knocking on his door.

Harry's presence at St. Mungos created a lot of whispering. Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't understand why would people start talking in a hushed voice or point at him wherever he went. He killed Voldemort, they won the war and people were safe again. It was all in the past so why did people behave abnormally around him till date?

"Hi, I'd like to know in which room is Ms. Hermione Granger admitted." Harry asked the receptionist.

"Certainly Mr. Potter, she's in room 307 on the third floor."

Harry thanked her and went on to the third floor. He saw Dean waiting outside Hermione's room and flashed him a smile of gratitude.

"How is she doing Dean?" Harry asked his friend and auror teammate.

"A little better from morning mate. The Healer's are still trying to figure out what spell was used on her, but her basic injuries have been taken care of."

"Well that's as good as it can get I suppose. I'd like to meet her Healers, whenever they come out."

"Sure thing boss. And in case you're wondering, the devil's spawn is on the second floor. I happened to bump into that fine piece of an a…ah ministry healer." Dean said and then thumped Harry on his back, "Quite creative Mr. Potter, overdosing of veritaserum."

"Yeah well too bad he's innocent. I would have enjoyed seeing his pain but he has got nothing to do with Rodolphus."

At Dean's surprised expression, he smiled at him at let out the whole story. Everybody automatically expected Draco Malfoy to be the bad guy, him and his family not quite forgiven for supporting the dark side. He then questioned his own sanity for having to prove Malfoy's innocence. Wonders would never cease.

"So now you know old chap, Malfoy is innocent. I've got to go check on him and hope that he is still alive." Harry said ruefully.

Dean nodded, "Alright, I will let the two Healers know you need to speak to them."

Harry thanked him and went to see Malfoy. When he stepped on the second floor, he saw Sarah sitting on the bench, reading Witch Weekly.

Sarah stood up as she saw him and pointed to a door on the left. "You're in luck indeed Potter. Draco Malfoy threw up the excess dose of the serum and the rest was pumped out of his system using an advance spell."

"Thank you for staying Sarah, you are free to go back to the Ministry. Malfoy is put off custody so he will be able to go home directly after he's released from here." Harry said to her.

"No worries Harry." Sarah mock saluted him and left.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on Malfoy's door. When he heard a grunt of come in, he entered the room to find Malfoy staring up at the ceiling.

Draco Malfoy literally saw red when Harry Potter came in. The nerve of that git to even show his face again, let alone on the same day.

"There is no funeral for you to attend yet Potter. Come back again after a few years. That is if I haven't killed you by then already." Draco said in the foulest voice possible.

"You have every right to call me the bad guy here. You did say you were innocent and I didn't believe you. I went against my principles and rights and overdosed you with a serum that could have fatally injured your system. I was just in a rage Malfoy and I wasn't thinking clearly. Hermione is the closest thing I have to a family and her lying helplessly in a pool of blood freaked me out. Then you were present at the scene and you are somehow related to Rodolphus by family. Also take into account our history Malfoy, you've hated Hermione with all your guts and made her feel horrible every chance you got. Tell me what I was supposed to think Malfoy." Harry said, running his hand through his hair. He chanced a glance at Malfoy but the ex-Slytherin wouldn't even look his way.

He continued, "I apologize to you Malfoy and I'm trying to reason with you. Could you at least reply?"

Draco didn't immediately reply but as Harry was about to walk away, he said, "I will accept your apology on one condition Potter. You will take me to see Hermione, wherever she is."

…..

**A/N – **Finally back on track with this story and I have no excuses this time for the delay. I hope the length of the chapter compensates for the months of delay.

I have started this new story 'We Are Meant To Be' which is also a Dramione Fanfiction. Please go to my profile, check it out and show some love. It hasn't picked up yet and I'm sorely disappointed. Do review on the story and tell me where I have gone wrong.

So I think this chapter was too Harry centered, but it was needed to be that way for the plot to go as planned. I promise, promise, promise there will be Dramione interaction in the next chapter. I have tortured you guys for too long, haven't I? I did get a review saying how the actual story hasn't started but it needed some building up.

You know how it goes. More reviews equals faster updates. I swear I have started updating regularly from now on.

Happy Reading and don't forget that Review button!

A big thank you to all who followed/favorite/reviewed me/my story.

A big hug for my reviewers of the previous chapter.

**Aliceniamhxx****,****Bella1999****,****shaymars****,**** IDanceToForget, ****RobiinVM,**** LadyJaejung****, ****Calimocho, ****MysteryMan596****,**** Vamsprite****, ****Hermoinesme, Slitherslather, ****LaPlush, ****I luv Writing6****, ****Ima Braxton, ****princesspay10, ****LadyRainDancer****, ****Auror'sdaughter, ****kazigirl, ****PotterisGod, ****Saphalina, ****Guest, ****sadieh. **

Reviewer of the Chapter goes to - **PumpkinHallow4814 – **Your imaginations are wild haha. You're the best reviewer so far, you always crack me up. Please keep reviewing!

(Okay, so with every chapter I will pick one reviewer called 'Reviewer of the chapter' and reply to him/her. Replying to all the reviews will take a lot of time, so it's just one reply per chapter. This person will be picked based on the awesomest review of the chapter. It can be constructive criticism too!)


	9. Chapter 9

If I Fall – A Dramione Fanfiction.

Chapter 9 – Open Your Eyes.

Disclaimer – I have nothing to do with these Harry Potter characters nor do I make any money out of this story.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
>'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire<br>Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
>And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time<em>

Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol.

**Previously:**

_He continued, "I apologize to you Malfoy and I'm trying to reason with you. Could you at least reply?" _

_Draco didn't immediately reply but as Harry was about to walk away, he said, "I will accept your apology on one condition Potter. You will take me to see Hermione, wherever she is." _

Surprise was too mild an emotion on Harry Potters face at the moment, "I know you're not well and you're recovering from the after effects of the overdose, but why would you want to see Hermione?" Harry said, and after a minutes thought, "Not avoiding the fact that you just called her by her first name. What's going on Malfoy, shall I call a Healer?"

Draco scoffed, "Always the flair for the dramatics, eh Potter. I just need to see her", he said evasively. Merlin his head was starting to ache.

"Quit whatever games you're playing with her Malfoy. What were you doing in muggle Australia anyways?

Draco scowled, "I just happened to be at the same hotel as Granger. Nothing you need to worry about Potter. It was a coincidence. I was on a vacation until now (at this he gave Harry a pointed stare but Harry was unfazed) and everybody knows Muggle part of Australia has hotter babes."

"So what put you in a predicament with your uncle and Hermione today? I remember you clearly being a part of the incident and it seems you did nothing at all to stop Hermione being assaulted by Rudolphus. When you can't even get over your prejudice over muggle born witches, it's pretty hard to believe you'd want to fraternize with muggle girls in Australia."

Draco's head was buzzing now. "Stupid Potter" he thought. He pressed his fingers to the side of his head, massing it gently, hoping it would ebb the pain away. "Listen carefully Potter for I will not repeat. I have changed a lot from the boy I used to be back in school. I have even managed to let the pure blood prejudices slip and that is why when I saw Granger there, I was convincing her to at least consider talking to me so I could apologize for all the torment I have caused her. I don't think muggleborns are inferior to purebloods anymore, which is why I felt the need to apologize to her because apart from being my enemy's friend, I had no right to make her life a living hell for seven years. Now don't expect me to go all out and start hugging you anytime soon, I will die before I do that. As for not saving the precious Gryffindor Princess, I was engaging my uncle in a conversation so I could extract some kind of information out of him. So all in all, it seems I have helped, haven't I Potter? Besides, I am sorry that Granger had to go through so much in the process but I had no choice in this anyways. My uncle is deranged, he would have tried to kill me the first thing had I even held a wand in my hand."

Harry snorted, "All that speech of being a reformed Death Eater is a little hard to believe coming from you Malfoy. You'd rather save your own neck than save an old classmate."

Malfoy furiously pulled on his hair now, "Aaahhh Potter, I told you I didn't want her to get hurt. I am sorry for what she experienced today but I did the best I could in the given situation. That is why for the umpteenth time Potter, take me to see her for my own satisfaction. She looked so pale and bruised, for a second I thought she might have been dead. I just need to see if she's alright." Draco knew he was acting emotional in front of his enemy but this was the only way to convince the scar boy.

"I don't know why you would even care but I suppose I can take you to see her since she's in the same hospital." Harry said, looking at him speculatively and wondering if he was making the right decision.

Draco looked at Harry incredulously, "Are you crazy Potter? You've actually admitted her in a hospital open to outside public! Don't you know she's under a grave threat?"

Harry looked worried for a moment but masked his face before answering, "She is safe here Malfoy. There is an Auror stationed right outside her room. Besides, I shouldn't have to explain myself but St. Mungo's is the best Wizarding Hospital in Britain."

Draco snorted, "I thought you were her best friend and would want what's the best for her."

Harry was abashed, "Of course she is and of course I do."

Draco smirked, "The best Wizarding hospital is in Paris, with reputed Healers from all over the globe and top class facilities. The success rate of healing has been noted the highest there. Only the very elite can afford the treatment in that healing facility so it figures that you were unaware about it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "The Pureblood bigot is back. Now hurry your pale bum along, I am going to check up on Hermione."

Draco nodded before going behind the changing screen to change into his regular clothes. His body ached with every single movement.

"I am going to go talk to your Healer first and sign on the release forms. Meet me on the third floor after you're done." With that Harry walked away.

Draco's body ached as he was putting on his clothes. "I really need a hot shower to soothe these damn muscles" he thought. "But first I need to make sure these incompetent fools are treating her alright." He felt this weird ache in his chest when he thought of her lying on the ground, unmoving, bruised and extremely pale. He really wished she didn't have to encounter today's episode with his uncle, he couldn't imagine how much he had damaged her body. He realized this situation ran much deeper than he knew and damn well he was going to get to the bottom of it.

When he went the third floor, he saw Harry Potter talking to a Healer in a furious tone.

"How can you not figure out what is wrong with her? She should have at least woken up by now."

"We're trying Mr. Potter, but her body is not responding to the spells which we have performed so far. Her basic injuries have been taken care of, but for Ms. Granger to wake up may take a long time."

"What exactly do you mean when you say a long time?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the Senior Healer.

Healer Aiden remained calm, looking at Harry in the eye and patting his shoulder, "Just as long as it takes to figure out which spell caused her to be in such a state. It may take a week or a month, six months, I cannot give you a time frame in such a case."

When Healer Aiden heard Harry take a long sigh and drop his head, he continued, "Rest assured Mr. Potter, myself and Healer Brandon are the senior most Healers at St. Mungos so you need not worry. We will do our best to get Ms. Granger better."

Harry did not reply but marched straight to Hermione's room. Draco shot a glare to the Healer's now retreating back and then followed Harry inside.

The sight that met them wasn't a pretty one. The brunette lay dead still on a single bed, dwarfed by the white sheets that pooled at her waist. Her pellucid skin had a purple tinge to it and clear green veins could very prominently be seen.

"Oh God, what has he done to you Mione?" Harry cried out, seeing his best friend looking like death warmed over. Harry could barely contain the rage he felt for the vile death eater.

"If I may interrupt Potter, what did the Healer say about Grangers condition? She looks even worse then what she was in the morning." Draco asked, his eyes fixated on the odd sight of the brunette.

Harry's eyes too remained fixed on Hermione, all emotions drained from his face. He replied back as if on auto pilot, "They don't know what is wrong with her, cannot figure out how to fix her. Her body isn't reacting to the healing spells."

"I told you they were idiots! We need to figure out some alternative to help Granger get out of whatever the heck this is." Draco said in an angry tone.

Harry blinked twice before answering, "Yes, you're right. I cannot just wait for Hermione to get better. I am going to go now Malfoy and I'm giving you exactly five minutes to be in here. Dean will come to usher you out then."

"Alright Potter." Draco said moving closer to Hermione's bed. Harry hesitated for a second before rushing out of the room to take care of some business.

Something stirred deep inside Draco, looking at the otherwise fierce Gryffindor Princess looking like she could be dead. He went forward and reached for her hand to check on her pulse. He needed to feel it to be sure that she in fact did exist at this moment.

He was a hair's breadth away from touching her wrist when the door to the room opened the Healer that had treated him came in.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're not supposed to be out of bed without supervision. What are you doing here?" The healer asked in a frustrated tone, "I've been looking all over for you."

Draco sneered at the balding man, "Didn't Potter just sign on my release forms?"

"You're released from the Ministry custody, not from the hospital. You're to stay here overnight under observation. You can leave only by tomorrow evening. Now if you could move back to your room, you will find your parents waiting for you there. Your father, Mr. Malfoy created quite a havoc when he couldn't locate you."

"Oh damn, I was hoping to escape from them for a while." Draco thought, his eyes taking a lingering look at the sleeping girl before following his Healer out.

Dean was sitting attentively outside Hermione's room and he frowned when he saw Draco coming out with a Healer.

"You didn't try to cause further damage in there, did you?" Dean asked.

"Oh don't fret Thomas, Lord Potter has given me his blessings to see her." Draco sneered and without a second glance walked away.

A strong aroma of flowers wafted through him as he entered his assigned hospital room. A beautiful arrangement of daises, tulips and bright carnation now occupied two thirds of his room. His father was sitting in one of the armchairs and his mother was fussing over the flower arrangement.

"Mother, Father, what a pleasant surprise!" Draco said keeping a straight face.

A second later he was engulfed in a hug by his mother who after two more seconds was sniffing daintily on his shoulder. How she managed to move through with a speed of light he'd never understand. Lucky for him, Lucius came and pried his wife away.

"Now now Narcissa, let the boy breathe." Lucius said.

"Oh my poor baby. How did you end up here? Weren't there any good wizarding hospitals in Australia?" Narcissa said, once again fussing with his hair.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are to rest today. Please go lie down on your bed." The Healer interrupted.

Draco frowned, "Just soon as there is some space to move around I will."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "These are the best flowers from the Manor garden. They will help you heal better."

Lucius snorted, "I am sure a bouquet would have sufficed."

Narcissa glared at him, "Do not forget you're talking about my only son. Dare you suggest to me a lone bouquet is sufficient?"

The Healer was amused by the banter between the Malfoy's, he was surprised to find this family could be anything but emotionless. "I am sorry to interrupt once again but young Mr. Malfoy needs to lie down. Two vials of potion along with his dinner will be sent soon. If I may suggest that you leave him after he's finished eating, he needs ample of rest to recover."

Lucius was about to reply with a cutting remark but Narcissa beat him to it, "We know what our son needs, if you're done here then you could kindly shut the door behind you and give us some private time." Narcissa shot him an icy glare.

The balding healer turned red before scampering away.

"Now Draco, go lie down and start briefing us boy." Lucius said, resuming his seat on the armchair.

Draco took a deep breath before beginning, "Uncle Rudolphus apparated to the alley of the muggle hotel that Granger and I were staying at. Just when I finally had a chance to talk to Granger, he immobilized her and kicked her around. He's so deranged I tell you, it was almost frightening. I could get out wisps of information about why he was behaving in such a manner with Granger. Turns out, he thinks that Granger killed Aunt Bellatrix and now he's out for blood of those who are close to her. He has already killed her muggle parents who were living in muggle Australia for some years. Next he is going for Ron Weasley for he thinks they are engaged. Potter and another Auror apparated to the spot and Rudolphus disappeared. They got Granger here but her Healer says they haven't been able to identify the spell to heal her and she isn't responding to the normal treatments. As for how I ended up at St. Mungos, I rather keep it for some other day. Now I am sleepy, kindly see yourselves out."

"That's a lot to take in. This also requires a change in the course of our plan." Lucius commented cooly.

"We're not going anywhere till you tell us what has happened to you. Did Rudolphus curse you? I will not tolerate the actions of that wretched man." Narcissa said frowning.

"Fine, I will tell you. But both of you have to promise you won't overreact." Draco said with a hint of warning tone.

"That's preposterous darling. When have we ever?" Narcissa said with a straight face to which Lucius smirked.

"Well since I was present at the unfortunate scene, Potter thought I was somehow involved with uncle and he took me into questioning, overdosed me on veritaserum and voila, here I am." Draco said sarcastically.

"The galls of that boy, how dare he do this. I am going to finish what the Dark Lord intended to do." Lucius roared, jumping out his seat and looked like he was ready to storm out and attack.

Draco was quick to fetch his wand from the side table and stun his father before he could leave the room. His mother speechlessly looked at her husband.

Draco rolled his eyes, "So much for taking into consideration my warning father. I know what Potter did was harsh but his emotional ties with Granger and our history at Hogwarts compelled him act in such a manner. He did apologize once he realized that I had nothing to do with Granger's attack. He even came in here to check up on me. So do not go out there and turn this silly issue into another battle father. I need to be on Potter's good side to even remotely get close to Granger and I will not let you ruin my plan. You do know you will just land up in Azkaban right?" With that said he muttered _Renneverate _to counteract his stunning spell.

Lucius was furious, "I never thought I'd see a day when my own blood would use his wand on me to defend Potter. I am ashamed it has all come to such circumstances." He walked out with an angry glance at Draco, his long black robe billowing after him.

Draco looked embarrassed but Narcissa came to console him, "It's okay darling, you did the right thing. Do not worry for a second about your father, I know how to make him come around. We will find the solution to this current dilemma soon enough. I will be here to collect you tomorrow. Rest now and get well soon Draco." Narcissa said kissing his forehead.

Draco nodded and kissed his mothers cheek in return. With a parting hug, Narcissa left Draco to his thoughts.

_A few hours later_

Draco was mind numbingly bored; staring at the ceiling didn't keep him occupied for much longer. A trainee healer had come to give him his potions and dinner just ten minutes after his parents left. Dinner was bland but the sleeping draught immediately knocked him out. He woke up five hours later to find it was only 1 am in the morning.

"I can go check up on Granger," he thought. He quietly slipped out of the room and found the corridor was stark empty. He stealthily tiptoed to the third floor and as his luck would have it, Dean Thomas was snoring away in the waiting area of the corridor.

He performed a _Silenco _charm and slipped inside Hermione's room. The moonlight shone on her pale silhouette and he couldn't help but think that she looked lovely, despite her current condition. If she could just open her eyes now and look at him. He went and sat on the side of her bed, just taking a good look at her for a moment. His eyes moved to the hands that limply lay on her sides. Without resisting any further he grabbed her right wrist, cradling it delicately in his larger hand. Her skin felt cold to touch but there was a steady pulse there. He heaved a sigh of relief and rubbed her hand between both his hands now, wanting it to warm under his touch.

"Malfoy," a soft voice echoed.

Draco eyes widened and he looked around, searching for the person who called out to him. He got up from her bed, dropping her hand in the process, wand now drawn from his pocket, eyes scanning and alert.

"It's me Hermione. Who are you searching for?" the same voice called out again.

Draco turned at stared at the still sleeping figure of Hermione. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, thinking he was hallucinating and the voices were just in his head.

He knew it would look stupid if somebody saw him talking to a sleeping patient but he went ahead anyways, "Hermione is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Who else would it be?"

"Bu...But how can you talk to me? I am right in front of you and you're…you're...you're still sleeping" Draco's voice broke.

"I don't know what this is but surprisingly I just woke up a few minutes back. I guess you must be talking to my soul."

"Has this happened with anyone else? Did you try speaking to the Healers?" Draco asked her.

"Not really. It felt like I woke up after a very long sleep. May I ask what are you doing here? The last time I checked you hated my guts and I was being broken to pieces by Rudolphus Lestrange." Hermione said.

"It's a long story Granger. I am sure there will be plenty of time for that later. How do you feel?"

"I am aching all over. I can't feel my legs. Rudolphus seems to have used a spell to paralyze the lower half of my body. I won't wake up till they figure out the countercurse." Hermione said in a strained voice.

"So wait, you're telling me that you could listen the whole time Rudolphus was talking and afterwards." Draco asked hopefully, he didn't think he had it in him to tell her the infamous tale again.

"Congratulations Malfoy, you're now the fifth person to learn of my parent's death." Hermione spat.

"Whoa Granger, no need to get nasty, we were having a good conversation so far." Draco said, hoping to calm her a bit. He had long fit the pieces to know that she was still grieving over them and her mental health was fragile.

Hermione harrumphed, "I never did give you a chance to speak in Australia but what did you want to talk about?"

Draco smiled, a wide mouth smile, "Couldn't resist me, eh Granger? Well, coincidentally we happened to be at the same resort in the same country and so when I saw you, I had to grab the opportunity an…"

Hermione laughed cruelly, "To what Malfoy? Make my life a hell and spoil my vacation?"

Malfoy just stared at her sleeping form, "If you would have just let me continue, you would have heard a different answer. And now that I know, by no means had you gone to Australia on a vacation. Quit masking the facts Granger, you will never heal this way."

"You don't know a thing about what I went through Malfoy. Stop acting like you care." Too bad he couldn't see the speaking form of her voice, he would have seen her rolling her eyes otherwise.

"You're wrong. I didn't before but I am slowly getting to know things about you. I wish…I wish you didn't have to go through these things." Draco said softly.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her tone distrusting.

Malfoy snapped, "Why must you always think badly of me. I am not a monster you know. Maybe I was one, back in school but I have changed a lot from that boy I used to be. I am tired of having to explain myself to all you Gryffindors, I cannot do it anymore, I can't bare my soul to you just to be crushed later on. I had approached you in Australia, many a times if you remember, to talk but you didn't give me the time of the day. I was going to beg for your forgiveness for I truly am sorry for causing you trouble in Hogwarts. But I don't think I can do it anymore. I am tired Hermione, I am so tired. Goodbye." Through the speech, his voice had gone from angry to a bare whisper. He was about to walk away from the room when…

"Malfoy wait. Don't go." Hermione said in a soft voice. Draco turned towards her bed again and waited for her to continue.

"Please don't go Malfoy. It's so cold and lonely out here." Hermione begged, her voice sounding like she had started crying. Draco didn't utter a word, still rooted to the floor.

"Are you crying Granger?" Draco asked, wish she wasn't. How would he console some that was lying almost dead in the bed and whose voice was the only thing that he could hear?

"No."

"Liar" Draco could hear choked sobs now.

"I feel so terrible and helpless Draco." He could hear her voice broken and scared. Hermione saying his name invoked a feeling that made him want to hug her tightly but he couldn't do that in her condition. So he went and took her hand again, placing it on his chest and the other hand playing with her fingers. He hoped that this was some sort of comfort to her soul.

She continued, "I am sorry Malfoy but can you blame me? I have been through a lot and given our history, I do have a right to give you grief. But you're right, I should have at least give you a chance to speak. Now that you've apologized, I can forgive you. You shouldn't bear the consequences of the mess that is my life right now."

Draco couldn't help himself; he placed tiny little kisses on her fingertips. "It's just a phase you're going through Granger. It will get better soon."

Hermione was sniffing now, "I don't know if it will ever get better Draco. I feel so broken. I am in pain, so much pain. Everything hurts but my heart hurts the most. I don't know if I'll ever wake up. Not that I need to, there's nothing to live for anyways."

"Shhh…Granger don't say that. There's plenty to live for. I am going to take you far from these idiots to the best wizarding hospital in the world, as soon as I'm discharged from here. You'll be better in no time Granger. Rudolphus is a fool; he won't stay hidden for long when Potter has his team sniffing around like greyhounds. Don't you worry your pretty little head about these things. Rest now Granger, you will feel better by morning."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said. Draco smiled and stayed there for an hour, making sure she had gone back to sleep before slipping out from her room.

…..

**A/N – **Pheeew. This is the longest chapter ever written with the promised Hermione Draco interaction. Hope you guys like it.

Thank you to all who have favorited/followed my story or reviewed.

Reviewer of the chapter – **Voletta97** – Hands down the sweetest review I have got so far. It's so motivating that I have taken a screenshot of it and I keep reading every now and then. So glad to know I now qualify as a favorite Dramione writer. Big thanks to you with a cherry on top.

To all the silent readers, you have Voletta97 to thank for this chapter. Less reviews equal delayed writing.

COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER – Lucius and Narcissa plan out the next step. Hermione's P.O.V and more Dramione.


	10. Chapter 10

If I Fall – A Dramione Fanfiction

Chapter 10 – Coming Over

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of these Harry Potter characters.

_Is it alright if I come round_

_Is it too late if I come now_

_Would you stay up to figure this out_

_Some way_

_If I stay here would you come back_

_If I stay cool would you be mad_

_Would you want me if I want you_

_That way_

_Cause all I can think about is coming over, coming over_

Coming Over - James Hersey

**Previously:**

_"Shhh…Granger don't say that. There's plenty to live for. I am going to take you far from these idiots to the best wizarding hospital in the world, as soon as I'm discharged from here. You'll be better in no time Granger. Rudolphus is a fool; he won't stay hidden for long when Potter has his team sniffing around like greyhounds. Don't you worry your pretty little head about these things. Rest now Granger, you will feel better by morning." _

_"Thank you Draco." Hermione said. Draco smiled and stayed there for an hour, making sure she had gone back to sleep before slipping out from her room. _

Draco slowly opened his eyes and blinked for a couple of times before shifting his head to the left, where he spotted his parents in the midst of hushed whispers. The room, it seemed, was once again filled with fresh flowers, no doubted his mothers doing. When he began to speak, his mouth felt extremely dry and his throat so parched, he wondered if he had swallowed sandpaper for dinner.

"Mother, Father, what time is it?' Draco asked in a barely audible throaty voice.

Narcissa immediately rushed to his side with a glass of water, "It's almost noon Draco. You have been sleeping for the past 15 hours. How are you feeling now?"

"Hand me some more water Mother, please. I'm mostly feeling alright, except for a mild headache."

"Let me go fetch your Healer at once then," Narcissa said. She handed him more water, brushed his hair back and lightly kissed his forehead before swiftly exiting his room."

Draco flexed his muscles a bit before turning his attention towards his father who still wouldn't look at him.

"Father, are you really giving me the silent treatment? You know I was only looking out for you. I did not want you bothered over people that didn't matter." Draco said exasperated.

Lucius set his glare on Draco, "Do not admonish me boy. Do not forget who the father is and who the son is here. Times might have changed but we have certain ideals and family values which will be adhered to, no matter at what price. Family comes first, always remember that Draco. "

Draco rolled his eyes, "I understand what you're saying Father but might I point that I stopping you from acting rashly against an auror and hence, saving you from going to Azkaban was me putting my family first."

Just as Lucius was getting reading with his comeback, Draco's healer entered the room followed by Narcissa.

"How do you feel now Mr. Malfoy?" The healer asked while performing a bunch of standard spells on Draco.

"I feel absolutely fine except for the fact I have a mild headache. I'd appreciate if you'd let me go home now rather than wait until the evening."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, everything seems under control. I will have your lunch and a potion for headache sent up with an elf, post which you are free to return home." He turned towards his parents, "Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, would you be kind as to fill out the paperwork for your sons discharge?"

When the room finally cleared out, Draco let out a sigh and let his thoughts wander back to last night. Had he really gone up to Grangers room? Did he really have a conversation with her where he apologized like a fool? Was it just a dream? Oh Merlin! From however little he remembered, he hoped it was just a dream.

_Well you meant to apologize to her, you idiot. _

_Not like a bloody weasel. _

_You did okay. _

_I DID NOT. I came off as a total pansy. _

_Missing Weasley and Pansy, are we?_

_Oh God, shut up. _

Draco massaged his temple and closed his eyes. One thing for sure, he had to go check up on Granger and find out for sure if he was able to really communicate with her.

…

_An hour later _

Draco walked up to the third floor and as expected met with another Auror that was guarding Granger's room.

"I want to see Hermione Granger. Let me in." Draco said arrogantly.

"Pardon me but no one apart from Miss Grangers Healer and Mr. Potter is allowed inside the room," the raven haired auror Patrick replied.

"Damn it, we went to school together. Let me in just for five minutes." Draco asked furiously.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you in." Patrick replied calmly.

Draco cursed some more before spotting Healer Aiden walking down the corridor, just about to enter another room.

"Healer Aiden", Draco yelled out.

"Not so loud Mr. Malfoy. I trust you're feeling well and that is why you are out of bed?" The senior healer asked.

"Sorry Healer. I was discharged just a couple of minutes back. If you wouldn't mind, I had a request to ask of you." Draco said, "Could you let me in Hermione Granger's room just for a while? I just want to check on her."

"Well I am not authorized to let anyone in Miss Granger's room unfortunately but since you've been cleared by the Ministry, I'll let you in for 2 minutes."

"Thank you Healer. I won't be but two minutes." Draco said, his mood improving.

"I'll be right outside monitoring you." The healer nodded to Patrick who then let Draco in.

**Hermione's POV**

I simply cannot believe the conversation I just had with Draco Malfoy last night. Of all the people in the world, I broke down in front of my enemy. After last night's conversation, she didn't know what he was anymore? A friend? An acquaintance? A frenemy? And the way he kissed her fingers, why did he do that? She was getting shiver just thinking about it. She didn't know what would provoke him to be affectionate and tender towards her.

Jesus, titles were so confusing. Even more confusing was the fact that she could converse with him. What kind of a spell had Rudolphous Lestrange placed on her? She had never in her 11 years of being a witch come across a spell of such a nature. What if it was a dark spell? She shuddered. She wouldn't put it past that vile death eater to place a dark spell on her. What if the spell was permanent with no counter curse?

Remembering his motive for taking out such a cruel revenge on her was so misplaced. Dear Lord, if only he knew that she wasn't responsible for Bellatrix's death, her parents would be alive right now and she wouldn't be in here. Oh how she missed her parents. Would Ron be alright? She knew she had been wronged by Ron but no one deserved a death based on revenge where they were faultless. Ron didn't deserve to die.

She wanted to punch something or someone. Oh the irony, she wasn't normally a violent person and this time she actually wanted to be violent, she was…..

Her attention caught the sight of the blonde entering her room.

Draco hesitated a little before he walked all the way to her bed and sat down. There was silence for a few seconds and then, "Can you hear me Granger?"

Hermione didn't know if she should open her mouth or no. Maybe he will think of last night as a dream and forget about it.

"Are you hearing me Granger? Answer me Granger", he tried once again.

If I don't reply, he will go away and won't bother me again. She hated the fact that she broke down in front of him. She hated herself.

"I swear if you can hear me Granger, answer me. This is the last time I am asking you", the blonde whispered furiously.

He will walk away from here and never bother me again but who will I talk to then? What if he is the only person who can hear my voice? Fine. She knew she had to lose her pride when she was bummed.

She swallowed, "Uh Malfoy, Yes I can hear you. Why have you come to check up on me?"

"Took you long enough to answer Granger. Funny you should ask me that by the way. I almost thought last night was surreal. I wanted it to be a dream, a nightmare in fact. I can't believe you can…"

There goes water under the bridge, she thought. She knew there was no way she could place Malfoy, tender and affectionate in the same sentence. She scoffed at her own crazy notions.

"It's not like I'm jumping with joy at the prospect of being able to communicate with you. I'm sure Harry or the Weasleys will be able to hear me just as well. So you can crawl back into the hole you came from and leave me alone." She all but seethed.

"I hope all this over soon." The blonde replied in a cold tone.

"It's okay Malfoy, it's my issue and I am fine so you need not come visit me. You can leave now."

"You wouldn't happen to know Granger but your precious Potter is the reason I was holed up right here. He OD'd me on veritaserum." Draco replied in what she thought was a scathing tone. "I show a side you the side of me that I haven't shown anyone else before and what do you? Still act like a complete bitch. Is it so hard to believe that I might want to check up on you after last night? I explained my reasons to you, I apologized to you but no, the Gryffindor Ice Queen won't move on from past prejudices."

Draco continued while pacing the length of the room, "If you had let me finish, I was going to say that I wanted to be a nightmare because no more in my dreams do I want to see you hurt. I admit when I was a kid, I often dreamed about hurting you in the worst possible way but now it would be a nightmare to see you get hurt. I don't want you to be stuck in a position you are now, unconscious but being able to talk to me. It's like you're already a ghost and you won't be coming back."

She couldn't believe her ears. Who is this man in front of me? Surely not THE Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy I'm sorry. Really sorry. I didn't know you felt this way. It's really hard to digest the fact that you have my best interest at heart but I'm willing to move on. No more old grudges."

She thought she heard his voice soften a bit when he uttered a barely audible _thank you. _

"So, I've been discharged now but I was only allowed the luxury of seeing you for 2 minutes, thanks to saint Potter, so I must get going. I will figure out what to do about taking you to Paris situation and get back to you. Very soon," she heard Draco say quickly.

Her heart constricted, she got this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach mixed with a tinge of awkwardness but she just had to ask him before he left.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" she asked softly, like an undeserving child showered with sweets.

She heard Draco take a sharp breath before saying, "I don't know Hermione. I don't. I will be going now. I wish you well."


End file.
